The Magical Adventures of High School
by japan-the-camera-otaku
Summary: Arthur Kirkland did NOT have a crush on Fancis Bonnefoy. No, not at all. He didn't want to be around the bloody frog but High School has different plans. One very odd year-long assignment is going to test Arthur in ways he'd reather avoid. One major pain in the arse being Francis Bonnefoy. (Warnings: Shounen-Ai, strong language, some violence on Arthur's part, rating might change.)
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Arthur Kirkland did not like Francis Bonnefoy. No, not one bit. Even if his little brother Alfred refused to believe the plain and simple _truth. _His heart did _not _beat just a little bit faster when he passed him in the hallway, his head did _not _become light when he caught a whiff of his cologne, and he _definitely _did _not_ love when he let his French accent slip.

… Okay, so maybe Arthur had a _slight _crush on Francis Bonnefoy. But, even if he _had _wanted to act on his feelings, as tiny and insignificant as they were, he wouldn't have. Francis was, for lack of better words, _oblivious_ and _straight. _

Meticulously placing his textbooks inside his startlingly clean locker, Arthur half-listened to Roderich Edelstein as he prattled on about pianos and his tutoring. Roderich was a close friend with a love of music, pianos, and his boyfriend, Gilbert.

He curled his fingers around the spine of his calculus textbook and slammed his locker shut, turning to face Roderich. Roderich finished his sentence with a complaint and they headed to their calculus class side by side silently.

Arthur was having a perfectly shitty day. When he had reluctantly agreed to sign up for child development in the summer before his junior year of high school, he had had no idea that he was going to have to take care of a child that could cry, go to the bathroom, and be fed. The teacher _said _that he had already put groups together and one or two 'couples' would have to be paired with the same gender. Personally, Arthur was okay with this but he did _not _want to depend on someone to make sure he got a good grade.

And then, he had seen Francis talking to a random woman and that put him a rut, then he had caught Gilbert trying to molest Roderich so he had sprinted away as fast as possible, and to top it all off, Alfred was being a prat.

Arthur dragged a hand through his dirty blonde hair and settled into a daily routine he had memorized like the back of his hand, even though it was only the fourth day of junior year.

Arthur was pissed off of at the world. His shitty day just got worse. He sat on the floor, his school bag and books scattered around him, and… his ass hurt. Feeling his anger reach a level that threatened to explode and kill _everyone _within a mile radius, he scrambled around until he rested on his knees and glared up at the person who had run into him. And, for the moment, the shaggy, honey looking blonde hair didn't register in his mind.

"You bloody fool, watch where you're going!" He let out a huff of air and set about gathering his things. He roughly shoved books into his bag and just as he was about to pick up the book he was currently reading, his fingers brushed against another hand. His eyes shot upward and he scowled, yanking the book away from the person.

He hugged the book to his chest and swiftly stood up.

"Idiot, next time watch where you're going," He snarled, spinning around. Just as he was about to stomp away, a hand caught his shoulder, and the thick, amused French accent chilled Arthur. It couldn't be… It had better not be…

"You forgot, something," Francis said amusedly, holding out a leather bound book. Arthur eyed the volume with distrust, even recognizing the binding as his personal belonging. Warily, he reached out and took the book from Francis' grip.

"Bloody git," he muttered, too proud to say 'thank you' or show any sort of admiration, or adoration. He shuffled his feet and eyed Francis warily. His blue eyes shone with amusement, his honey colored hair was crudely pulled back, and just as he was about to study Francis' lips, he tore his gaze away. He started to walk away when he realized that he was being followed. He looked up and blinked.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm escorting you out of the school, Cher," Francis replied smirking.

Arthur had quit taking French once he realized that he was absolutely horrible at that language, but he knew enough to know what 'Cher' meant. He sent Francis a quick glare when the full force of the situation hit him. He was walking next to the man he was… _fond_… of after yelling at him and being sent to the floor on his ass.

A soft blush spread across his cheeks and he fought to keep it down. He refused to blush in front of Francis. He took a deep, steadying breath and veered off to the right. He kept his eyes straight forward ignoring the man keeping perfect stride next to him until he called out.

"Good-bye, Mon Cher! I'll see you tomorrow in class~!"

Arthur froze and watched Francis walk casually away for a moment before hurrying away, suddenly very anxious to be home.

Arthur was regretting his existence. Why had he agreed to take child development? He took notes, waiting anxiously for the moment when his name and the name of his… partner was going to be read. Around thirty minutes later, Arthur was… conflicted. He didn't know whether to be ecstatic or horrified at the thought of raising a child with Francis Bonnefoy. His head hit the desk, deciding to be horrified.

This was going to be a long, long year… Especially if he had to raise the damned doll all year long. He didn't know whether Francis could actually be a good… father. And, oh my God, did he really just say that? He dropped his head onto his hands and held back a whimper. This was… going to be interesting to say the least.

"Mon Cher, we meet again! It is going to be a pleasure raising a beautiful child with you!"

Francis' accent, normally sweet and intoxicating to Arthur, was grating on his ears. Arthur turned to glare at him and reached up with one hand. He grasped Francis' shirt collar in his fist and pulled him down to eye level.

"You better not ruin this, you bloody frog. Because if you do, I will rip your head off."

Their eyes locked and instead of butterflies, which Arthur expected, competiveness tightened his stomach into a tight knot.

Francis' blue eyes sparkled with amusement and the thrill of a challenge.

"Well, Mon Cher, is seems as if we are going to be the best parents this plastic child shall ever have~!"


	2. Chapter 1: Diapers and Cupcakes

(One Week Later)

Arthur held the plastic doll away from his body, completely ignoring the man next to him. The doll was wailing at the top of its mechanical lungs and he had no idea _why_. Why was it crying?! Was it hungry? Did he have to change it? Oh God, anything but that…

"Have you named it?" Alfred asked, leaving his side and flopping on Arthur's bed.

"Francis did. He named it Timothy, because apparently it's a boy," Arthur replied, eyeing the doll warily. The crying increased in volume and he flinched, hurriedly handing it to Alfred. "Deal with it."

"Hey, why do I have to? It's your assignment and responsibility! I don't want to take care of your kid, even if it's plastic!"

Arthur ignored his younger brother and stalked out of his room and stopped in the kitchen. He pulled out some old cupcakes Alfred had bought and nibbled on one angrily. This assignment was going to be the death of him for more than the obvious _'I'm-not-good-with-children-even-if-they're-fake' _reason.

He had been slowly getting closer to Francis and it unnerved him. He still had the _slightest _crush on the Frenchman but… Arthur was having a hard time controlling his temper. Francis said the stupidest things, couldn't focus, and was a major _flirt. _Not to him, you see, but if they were walking through the park, arguing or talking (which was rare, Arthur was constantly annoyed by Francis) he would immediately flirt with anything that had boobs. When this happened, Arthur took sadistic pleasure in walking up behind him and making the kid prominently displayed. The women ran off like Francis was the plague. It was the most hilarious thing _ever. _

Arthur sighed and used his finger to catch a little bit of icing that was slipping off the cupcake. He, deep down, knew that being around Francis this much might be bad for his health. Licking the icing off his finger, he threw away the wrapping and walked back up the stairs. The crying hadn't stopped but it had gotten quieter.

Alfred hopped up and shoved the doll into Arthur's arms and walked away, sending him a _'never-again' _glare that held no worth what-so-ever.

Arthur studied the doll and let out an annoyed huff. _Let's try feeding you, you stupid plastic doll. _He went searching for the bottle the teacher had given out along with the doll. He searched for a long period of time, _all over the freaking house_ and still found nothing when a horrid thought entered his brain.

He stormed down the stairs, to the phone, dropped the doll on the kitchen table, and dialed a number his had memorized. Not that he'd ever admit to memorizing it, though.

"Hello?" Francis' accent was masked and Arthur felt a pang of disappointment that he pointedly ignored.

"Do you have the plastic hell doll's bottle?"

"… Hold on a moment." Shuffling was heard on the other end of the line and then, "Yes, I do. You left it when you decided to take my son away from me, Cher."

Arthur scowled. Francis insisted upon calling the doll his son and since it annoyed him so much, Francis also called Arthur his wifey.

"I need it. The kid is wailing at the top of his mechanical lungs and it's annoying me."

"Well, come and get it then!"

"No, I still have homework left to do and you're being unhelpful. I need that bottle to shut that kid up before I throw him at the wall."

There was a pause on the other line, almost as if Francis was trying to calculate just how serious Arthur was being.

"Wifey, Cher, please do not smash the child against a wall. We both want good grades in the class and the kid had grown on me. I'll hurry and bring the bottle. Daddy Francis to the rescue~"

Arthur hissed out an angry sigh and hung up, slamming the phone back in its cradle. Daddy Francis? That was new. First he named the doll, and then called Arthur wifey, and now Francis was 'daddy.'

_My life has reached new type of weird, _Arthur thought darkly.

He stalked away from the phone and picked the kid up by its leg. It kept crying and Arthur was only one second away from hurling it at the wall. He hurried into the sitting room, dropped it on the couch, and flipped the radio on. It would help drown out the obnoxious crying for a little bit, at least.

After ten minutes of trying to drown out crying while Arthur's rage steadily increased, two firm knocks sounded at the door. He stormed over, threw open the door and saw Francis smiling.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"You will anyway," Arthur muttered, standing to the side. Francis swept inside and cocked his head to the side as Arthur shut the door.

"Where is Timmy, Cher?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Arthur.

One of Arthur's bushy eyebrows twitched. _Timmy? Oh my God, he's taking this baby thing way too far._

"Sitting room. You can turn the radio off if you must." He watched Francis walk away and let out a sigh. How he could harbor a crush on the Frenchman, he couldn't understand. Running a hand through his hair, he made his way into the sitting room to find Francis 'feeding' the doll. Arthur leaned against the door frame, watching Francis.

Unlike himself, Francis would probably make a wonderful father if he treated his own flesh and blood child like he treated the doll. Even now, his blue eyes seemed to glitter just a bit more happily and he cradled the kid in his arms as he fed it. It almost brought a smile to Arthur's lips.

Francis looked up and beamed. He shuffled over to a side table and set the bottle down, glancing back at Arthur.

"Hey, mind if I stay for a little while? You said you have homework and I do too, so I thought we could work on it together. I could take care of Timmy and help you if you need it."

Arthur frowned and crossed his arms.

"Who said I needed your help? I don't take French anymore," he snapped, shuffling further into the room. "I'd probably end up helping _you _but stay if you must."

He lowered himself onto the couch and watched Francis.

"Mon Cher, be nice! But I do need help in English." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'll go get my books. Hold Timmy."

Arthur sighed and took the doll as Francis jogged out of the room. He looked down the baby and frowned. He just wasn't good with children. Sure, he could babysit if need be, but he couldn't deal with kids being around 24/7, even if they were plastic.

Francis reentered the sitting room with his book bag, unceremoniously dumped it on the floor by Arthur's feet, and went straight for the radio.

"This thing can play CDs right?" He asked.

"Yes it can. Why do you want to know?"

"I have a CD with a lot of my favorite songs that I burned so I'm going to play it while we study."

Arthur sighed, shifting the baby in his arms as he waited for Francis to be done with the radio. Moments later, he flung himself onto the couch next to Arthur and grinned.

"Let's study, Cher~"

Handing the baby to Francis who laid it gently beside him, Arthur pushed himself up and jogged out the room, up the stairs, and grabbed his book bag. He stopped outside his little brother's room and peered inside.

"Alfred?"

Alfred looked up from his spot on the bed and cocked his head.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be doing homework with Francis downstairs, okay?"

He nodded and went back to his phone, probably texting Ivan or Kiku. Arthur shook his head and jogged back down stairs. He settled in next to France and pulled out his English textbook, which Francis already had opened.

"So, what do you need help with?" Arthur asked.

"Uh, all of it…" Francis replied sheepishly. Arthur let out an amused huff and thumbed through the pages.

"Well, all we have to do for English homework is…" He reached into his bag, pulled out his planner, and checked it "Read page 100 and be ready to discuss it."

"Oh! Sounds easy!"

"Well… The page is all about a famous writer and I've already read it… It had a lot of wrong things which I went through and corrected. I happen to be a big fan of Shakespeare."

Francis scowled at the book in his lap and crossed his arms.

"Well, that's a troll if I ever saw one," he complained.

Arthur rolled his eyes and set the textbook on the floor by his feet. He reached for his calculus book when music reached his ears. He cocked his head to the side, trying to identify it.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that'll light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Arthur smiled softly and sat back, raising an eyebrow at Francis.

"You're a fan?" He asked.

"Yeah, this is one of my favorite songs," he replied, smiling at the slight shock and pleased look in Arthur's eyes.

"_'Secrets' _is a wonderful song."

They settled into a silence as they worked, the lyrics to Secrets by One Republic playing in the background.

Arthur had almost finished his homework when a shrill wail spilt the air and he jerked in surprise. His textbook went flying along with his assignment papers. The book connected with something, making a 'THUD' sound which, for some reason, Arthur didn't like the sound of. He turned to look at Francis, starting to yell at him when he saw the idiot.

He was rubbing his head with a pained smile on his face, watching Arthur closely. Arthur frowned and slid his gaze to the doll then back to Francis.

"What happened? Did you… hit yourself… with… a… book…" Arthur trailed off, his gaze focusing on his calculus book that lay beside Francis. "I hit you with it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, Cher, you did. But that was hilarious!" Francis replied, chuckling.

At that moment, Arthur realized something. He was calmly hanging out with Francis Bonnefoy and he was having a pretty good time, unlike all those other times when they were yelling at each other because of the doll… And the sound of Francis' laugh was amazing.

"Well, are you going to get it to stop crying?" Arthur snapped, fighting down the blush.

Francis smirked and started checking over the baby. Arthur set about gathering up his textbook and papers when Francis cursed in French.

"Merde… I don't want to change his diaper… Hey, Artie-"

"Oh hell no," Arthur snapped and paused for a second. "Do not call me Artie."

Francis scowled and started at the child. Neither of them liked the bathroom feature the kid had. It was disgusting and they had gotten into multiple fights over who would change the diaper when together.

"Please!?" Francis begged.

"Hell to the no, frog. You change it."

"But-"

"For the last time, no! Just change the freaking diaper!"

"… Arthur, what if-"

"No, just change the fucking diaper." Arthur stood up, grabbed his bag and stalked out of the room into the kitchen.

"You're so mean to me, Cher!" Francis called.

Arthur sighed and set the bag down and walked over to the fridge. He opened it, pulled out two cupcakes, and walked _slowly _back into the sitting room where Francis sat, changing the diaper with a pinched, disgusted look on his handsome features.

He waited until Francis had thrown the diaper away, washed his hands, and settled down on the couch with the baby in one arm. He handed a cupcake to Francis and flipped the TV on. They settled on the couch beside each other, silently munching on the cupcakes.

Francis watched the young Brit out of the corner of his eye, and felt himself inwardly grin. His intense green eyes were focused on the TV and he was using his finger to eat the icing. It was adorable. The TV was boring compared to sneakily watching Arthur nibble on the cupcake, so he pretended to be watching the TV.

Arthur shifted, his shirt rising to reveal a little of his stomach and Francis forced himself to not lick his lips. He averted his gaze and looked at the doll. It had sandy blonde hair and dull looking blue eyes, and it thoroughly annoyed the crap out of him.

Sighing, he looked at his watch while popping the last of his cupcake into his mouth. He looked at the time and almost winced. 4:45, shit! He hurriedly stood up, gathering up his things.

"Where do you have to be in such a rush?" Arthur questioned.

"I have to work at five and I only have fifteen minutes to get there! Bye Cher!" Francis turned to give Arthur a smile and saw that his lips were set in a firm line. The look was meant to be stern but was ruined by a dab of icing at the corner of his lips.

"I think it's your turn to deal with the doll, but… If you have to work, I'll take your day. But you owe me one, frog." Arthur stood up, swiping away the dot of icing and licking it away quickly.

Francis grinned and glanced at the radio, which was still playing music.

"I think I'll leave my CD here and pick it up some other time. Good-bye." He swung his bag over his shoulder and left the room. He exited, shut the front door and slid into his car. He was about to pull out of the driveway when someone tapped on his window. Instead of Arthur as he expected, it was his little brother, Alfred.

He rolled down the window and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Uh, hey! I found this in my room and it's mine or Arthur's so… And if you're wondering why I'm the one running it out, Arthur refused. Homework or something."

Francis studied the green and blue calculator and frowned.

"No, it's not mine. Mine is at home on my dresser. Are you sure it's not your girlfriend's?" He teased lightly.

"U-uh, n-no, that's impossible. I… Never mind. This is definitely not yours, right?" Alfred blushed.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

Alfred nodded and ran back up to the house, leaving Francis pondering what would cause a reaction like that. He pulled out of the drive way and pressed down on the gas pedal. Too many distractions, he was going to be late. He flinched, dreading the consequences.


	3. Chapter 2: Matthew and Alfred

Arthur looked up as Alfred tromped into the sitting room. His cheeks were flushed a light pink, a telltale sign that he was trying to fight down a blush.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked, concerning barely gracing his voice.

"Don't worry, bro. Francis just asked about my girlfriend and well…" Color tinted his cheeks again and Arthur grinned.

"Is it about-"

"Shut up!" Alfred sent Arthur a glare and tore up the stairs. Arthur smiled and shook his head. The big, bad hero afraid of someone as small and shy as his classmate. It made Arthur smile every time he thought about it.

He gathered up his things and turned to the radio, trying to decide whether or not to turn it off. Francis had said that the songs were some of his favorites and, even though he really _didn't _want to admit it, he wanted to see how alike their taste in music was.

He huffed and neatly placed his bag off to the side, switching the TV off as he went. He turned the music off and fell backward onto the couch, just as the blasted doll started to cry. _Again. _

"Alfred~" He called, a whine tinting his voice.

"Deal with the kid yourself!"

Arthur let out a whine and looked at the TV stand where he had dumped the kid. He didn't want to get up. He groaned and rolled off of the couch, hitting the floor with an oomph. He dragged himself over to the kid and picked himself off the floor. He studied the baby and frowned.

Francis changed the diaper and fed it so… Now Arthur just had to go get that damn key he stuck in its back so it could 'sleep.' The teacher let slip it just turned the baby off for a few hours, the amount of hours different each time.

Reaching his room and retrieving the key, Arthur put the kid on his bed and absentmindedly pulled the blanket over its tiny body. He wandered back downstairs where he flopped back on the couch and curled into a ball. He had finished his homework and taking care of that kid had worn him out. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Vous idiot! Vous auriez dû être là maintenant! Avez-vous la recette de votre mère était censée vous donner*?"

Francis scowled, grabbing his apron from the hook.

"I know! I was occupied with something that concerned school! And oui, I have it." Francis reached into his back pocket and frowned. He checked each pocket for the slip of paper his mother had given him and didn't find it. _I know I had it._

"Bien sûr, vous l'avez perdu! Allez le chercher à partir de votre mère ou encore aller le trouver*!"

Francis scowled as his biological father's voice grated on his ear drums. He despised this man. He was just rotten on the inside and out. He could cook, Francis gave him that, but he was just mean. And he refused to speak in English even though he was fluent.

"Fine! I'll be back in a moment." Francis tossed his apron onto the counter and hurried out to his car. He settled himself in the driver's seat and pursed his lips. _Might as well see if I accidently left it at Arthur's. Anything to delay going back to the café._

He reached for his cell phone and dialed Arthur's home number which he had sneakily put into his phone after searching the house for it. Well… He searched sneakily if you count asking Alfred after not finding it written down and then being hit in the head with Arthur's science book when he caught him snooping in his room.

It rang for a little while before someone picked up.

"Hello, Alfred here."

"Hey, Alfred. It's Francis, can I talk to your brother?"

"Uh, yeah. Hold on a sec."

Francis leaned back in his seat and fiddled with the radio until a CD was playing quietly.

"Hello?" A groggy voice asked.

"Hey. It's Francis. I need to stop by and see if I left something over there. It's a recipe on a piece of yellow legal paper."

"Oh, well, okay… I'll see if I can find it until you get here."

"Thanks Arthur. Be over in a minute." They both hung up and Francis leaned his head against the head rest. He started up the car a moment later and made nice time getting to Arthur's.

He slid out of the car and knocked on the front door. A moment or so later, it opened and Arthur looked up at him. _Wait, he's looking up? He's shorter than me? _The thought made a small smile curl Francis' lips as he stepped inside.

"Thanks, Cher. Did you manage to find it?"

Arthur shook his head and led him back to the sitting room where Francis' CD was still playing. Francis grinned and scanned the room.

"Would it possibly be in your room?" He asked, trudging over to the couch.

"Maybe. I wouldn't think so but… I'll be right back. Don't screw anything up."

Francis watched him leave, a smile on his lips. He had no idea why the Brit enthralled him so, but he just _did _and that kind of scared him. Usually the people he took an interest in weren't like Arthur. They didn't have temper problems, they didn't hit him with a book when annoyed, they didn't argue with him as heatedly, they weren't as smart, and they tried to flatter him. Arthur was pretty much the opposite and it attracted Francis like a moth to a flame.

He went back to searching for the scrap of paper when Alfred burst into the room, his eyes wide.

"Arth- Francis?" He said, stopping abruptly.

"Oui?"

"U-uh… Where's Arthur?" He asked, shuffling his feet.

"In his room. Why do you ask?" Francis replied, kneeling to look under the couch.

"Uh… Well… A f-friend called and I-"

"A friend? Seems like it's someone who you a little bit more than a friend." Francis' smirked at the look of embarrassment on Alfred's face. "Who is it?"

"N-no one!" Alfred shook his head fiercely. "You're just taking it wrong! I'm going to go talk to Arthur!"

Francis chuckled under his breath as he scanned under the couch. Why it would be there he- _Oh my God, it's actually under his couch. How the hell did it escape my pocket?_

He reached for it and uncurled it. It had a recipe for Turtle Cheesecake his mother made. He tucked it back into his pocket and stood up. How it managed to get out of his pocket and under the couch, Francis couldn't figure out. He turned when he heard footsteps and Arthur entered the room, a smug smirk on his lips.

Raising an eyebrow, Francis spoke. "What's up, Cher?"

"Alfred has a crush, that's what." He walked over and shrugged. "Sorry, couldn't find it."

"Don't worry, I did. And who is he crushing on?"

Arthur smiled devilishly and waved a hand airily. "I'm not allowed to tell."

"Oh?"

"Yep. But… He's Alfred's age and in his biology, history, and chemistry classes."

"A he?" Francis raised both eyebrows as Arthur's face blanched.

"Uh, yeah. A he."

Francis' smile softened as he shrugged. He crossed his arms and glanced at the radio.

"Good for him. Whatever makes the kid happy. Anyway, I found the recipe and I can go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? We can finish whatever homework we were assigned then swap the kid. Sound good?"

Arthur nodded, his eyes guarded as he examined Francis' expression. He finally let out a sigh and stepped out of the room.

"You're… surprisingly okay with that… Thanks." Arthur headed towards the front door with Francis on his heels.

"You're welcome, Mon Cher." They fell into a semi-comfortable silence until they got to the door. Francis turned to Arthur and grinned.

"Thanks for trying to help. I'll see you tomorrow! And mark my words, I will find out who Alfred's crushing on. Who knows? Maybe I could help!" He reached out and patted Arthur's head. Arthur's face at the 'indignity' was one of the cutest things he had even seen. He walked out to the door after Arthur shoved his hand away and muttered a quiet 'good-bye.'

He slid into his car and cranked up the radio. He started up the car and drove back to the café and hurried inside. He threw on his apron and laid the recipe on the counter. He dashed into the kitchen and started his daily routine.

(Hours Later)

Francis jammed his apron back on its hook and rubbed at the flour dusting his cheek. He really, really hated the fact his mother forced him to work here.

Francis' parents were divorced and in an attempt to get Francis to spend more time with his father, his mother forced him to work with him. It turned out to be the worst idea she had ever had.

After gathering his things, Francis stormed out to his car and slammed the door shut. Overall, the day had been alright. He had only gotten into three fights with his father including the first one.

Sighing, he cranked up the music so that _Teenagers _by My Chemical Romance blared throughout the car. He hummed the tune and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, trying to stop himself from driving over to his little brother's work. In the end, he failed.

Pulling into a quaint little restaurant, Francis parked and walked inside, plastering a fake yet convincing, _'nothing's-wrong' _smile. Someone who worked with his little brother recognized him and yelled for his brother. He walked up to the counter and waited for him, while checking his phone to look busy.

A tap on his shoulder a few moments later brought him back to reality and he looked down at his little brother, Matthew. He had inherited their mother's blue eyes those his were a bit darker and were hidden behind brown framed glasses, his hair was a sandy looking brown that he had grown out though it wasn't longer or as long as Francis', and he was usually smiling.

Francis gave him a strained smile that he saw through right away. He wiped his hands on his pants and took Francis' arm and led him to the back.

"What's up?" He asked turning and putting his hands on his hips. Francis smiled at the pose, recognizing it as both Matthew's and his mother's _'you-just-interupted-my-work-and-I-know-by-your-ex pression-you're-troubled-so-spit-it-out' _look.

"Ah, dad and I got into a fight, that's all."

Matthew looked dubious but relaxed his pose. His eyes scanned Francis' face, searching for _something_ that made Francis shift nervously.

"Really, I'm fine. How's work been?"

"Well… A friend came over." At this, Matthew's cheeks seemed to color slightly which Francis didn't hesitate to point out.

"You're blushing, petit frère*." Francis smirked as Matthew's blush intensified. "Who is it?"

"N-no one!"

"Yeah, right. Who is it? I swear to not tell."

"… I-it's A-A-Alfred K-Kirkland." Matthew's face was bright red as he stared fixedly at the ground. Francis' eyes widened and his lips stretched into a smile.

"Really!?" He pulled his brother into a hug. "Mon petit frère is growing up~!"

Matthew's face reached an even darker shade of red and he struggled feebly to get out of Francis' grip. Francis pulled away and couldn't stop the perverted joke that passed his lips, causing his brother's eyes to widen, the blood to drain from his face, and then come back full force.

"Remember to use protection~!"

"I-idiot! H-he d-d-doesn't even l-l-like me like th-that!"

"Are you sure?" Francis questioned, thinking back to Alfred's reaction when he suggested the girlfriend thing.

"P-positive." Matthew's eyes seemed to sadden and Francis' heart twisted.

"Hey, Mattie, after you're done with work, wanna go to the river by dad's café? You love that place."

Matthew's head snapped up to look at Francis, his eyes shining with hope.

"Really? Y-yeah!"

Francis smiled warmly and laid a hand on Matthew's head.

"I'll pick you up later, deal?"

Matthew nodded his head fiercely and practically glomped his older brother. He pulled back quickly and saluted Francis.

"I'll be off at 6 today. See you then, big brother!" Matthew ran off leaving Francis alone. He shoved his hands in his jean's pockets and left the restaurant, a smile on his face. Matthew loved that little river and Francis loved to his brother happy.

Tipping his head back, Francis smirked. It looked like he was going to have to talk to Arthur and snoop around in Alfred's personal life, despite the last time he tried to help Matthew he had been almost killed by his little brother. He had used a huge ass book and hit him multiple times. It had really hurt.

Arthur wasn't surprised at the situation that Alfred had put him in. He glared down at his younger brother as he sat on his stomach to hold him down.

"Get off!" He shouted, struggling.

"No."

"B-but, A-Arthur-!"

"No! You had the perfect opportunity to ask him out on a date and you chickened out! What happened to being the hero, brat?!"

"I… I… He can't like me back! He could-"

"And how the hell do you know he doesn't like you like that?" Arthur demanded furiously.

"W-well… I don't! I just don't wanna ruin the friendship!"

"Well, what if he _does _like you and is waiting for you to make the first move?"

"He… He…I… Goddamn, Arthur, mind fuck maybe?!"

Arthur smirked down at Alfred and shrugged in a _'maybe-maybe-not' _fashion. Alfred glared and gave a particularly hard shove that sent Arthur sprawling on the floor. Arthur pushed himself up and brushed himself off.

"You should just ask him. When Francis finds out, he'll be all over it."

"W-why?" Alfred looked scared

"Because Matthew is his younger brother, fool. He may either kill you or try to make Matthew fall in love. Just _ask _him, because I seriously think Francis might kill you."

"Uh, why?" Alfred demanded quickly, jumping up off the ground as Arthur started for the kitchen.

"If Matthew had a crush on you and you didn't have one on him, I'd do whatever possible to keep him away from you. But, of course, we don't know if Matthew likes you or not. Now shut up and the call the boy. I'll even cook something for you to have on your date."

Alfred's features blanched and he dashed forward, clamping onto his brother's arm.

"I'll ask him out on a date as long as you promise to not cook _anything _for our date."

"Fine but… Why!? My food is amazing!" Arthur forced himself to not strangle Alfred when he shuddered and blocked his way into the kitchen.

"No, it sucks. Sorry, but it does, bro." Alfred took a step back and rubbed his neck. "I… I'm going to go call Matthew."

Arthur momentarily forgot about his anger and indignity and smirked. He grabbed his brother by the shoulders and pushed him towards the phone. They reached their destination and Arthur took a step back, watching Alfred closely.

"F-fine! I'm doing it!" Alfred picked up the phone, a blush dusting his cheeks. "I hate you so much right, now."

Arthur just smirked until Alfred dialed the number and held the receiver to his ear.

"Uh, hello? Matthew?" Alfred paused. "Yeah, it's Alfred. I wanted to ask you a question… … Do you wanna go catch a movie sometime?... Cool! Does tomorrow sound good?... I'll pick you up at 8 then! Bye!"

Alfred hung up and turned to Arthur, who had a pissed off look on his face

"What?" Alfred demanded.

"That was like me asking Roderich to go with me to the movies. You didn't ask him out on a date and-"

"I'll ask Matthew out on an 'actual' date if you ask Francis out!" Alfred took a hasty step back and held his arms out in front of him to keep himself from being killed.

Arthur narrowed his eyes on his retreating brother and placed his hands on his hips, which would have made Alfred laugh if he wasn't so terrified.

"I will not ask that bloody frog out on a date!"

"Well, now who's scared?"

"I'm not scared! You know Matthew is bisexual! Francis is straight! I would embarrass myself!" Arthur's eyes were large and he tapped his fingers on his hip.

"Just say I forced you! Hey, I'll go easy on you! Ask him to the movies as friends and I'll take Matthew on a date!"

Arthur pursed his lips and looked at the floor. He… didn't really want to put himself in that emotional torture but if Alfred was really going to ask Matthew won a date…

"Fine," he sighed. "But if you don't do you're end of the bargain, I'm telling Francis you have a crush on Matthew."

Alfred nodded fiercely and held out the phone. When Arthur didn't take it, Alfred nudged his arm with it with hopeful blue eyes that tugged at Arthur's heartstrings. He took it and slowly dialed Francis' number, trying to fight down the impending blush. He held it to his ear and waited. Alfred was watching him closely, the expression on his face stalkerish.

Arthur wrinkled his nose and jumped as a lovely French accent reached his ears.

"Oui, Arthur?"

"Uh, H-hello Francis. I was… wondering if you would mind going to a movie with me this weekend?"

~~ ~~ ~~  
Translations-

_Vous idiot! Vous auriez dû être là maintenant! Avez-vous la recette de votre mère était censée vous donner_= You idiot! You should have been here now! Do you have the recipe for your mother was supposed to give you?

_Bien sûr, vous l'avez perdu! Allez le chercher à partir de votre mère ou encore aller le trouver_= Sure you lost it! Go get it from your mother or go find it!

_petit frère_= little brother

_oui_= yes

_Okay guys~! I love you all so fucking much. This story has gotten reviews! Oml, you guys rock and I love you and dfskjhfksjdhfskjdfhsdfhksn! And how do y'all think Francis gone react? *derp face* Well… Like for brotherly relationships that rock and make me feel fuzzy? O3O C'mon, you know you love it~! And thanks for the love, again guys. It reeeeeally means a lot. You may not know or even understand it, but I _am _kinda insecure about what I write, no matter what great feedback I get so… Thanks guys. I love you~! (And special love for wifey and da in-laws :3)_


	4. Chapter 3: Awkward Singing and a Movie

(Three Days Later, The Weekend)

Arthur glared at his brother as he ran around his room, destroying _everything. _He pushed himself into a sitting position and frowned.

"Why are you searching my room?" He demanded.

"I want you to look spiffy for your date with Francis," Alfred replied quickly, shooting his brother a smug smile.

"Wipe the fucking smug look off your face, you still have to ask Matthew out." Arthur rolled over and lay out on his stomach, glaring at his favorite fuzzy blue pillow.

Alfred just snorted and went back to tearing the room apart.

Francis grinned at himself in the mirror and turned to look at his brother. Matthew had his hair pushed back with one of their mother's head bands with made him look adorable and was shaking his head at Francis

"This is totally weird. You're going on a date with my crush's brother and I _know _you're going to try and plan something-"

"Petite frère, no! I would never!" Francis grinned and flopped down next to Matthew. "Anyway, Arthur was vehement about it _not _being a date. Apparently, his brother forced him into it."

Matthew frowned. The one time he had met Arthur Kirkland, he had been terrified because of all the complaining Alfred did, but he turned out to be nice enough. Unless it came to Alfred, then he turned evil and all _'if-you-say-anything-I'll-kill-you-…-brutally.' _

"I don't think he'd let Alfred make him do _anything. _Unless he got something out of it too."

Francis shrugged and let himself fall backward. He didn't really care about the reason as long as he got to take Arthur out to a movie.

"Your bruise is showing."

Francis flinched and his hand immediately went up to gently rub the big, black and blue bruise on his cheek. A sigh escaped Matthew's lips and he left Francis' bed and he retrieved something before returning.

"You really shouldn't argue with father so much. It accomplishes nothing." Matthew unscrewed the top off of the cover up and smeared a little on Francis' cheek. "And are you sure you want to keep this from Arthur?"

"I know that, Mattie, but he just pisses me off _somuch. _And yeah, I don't want to tell Arthur… at least not yet." Francis wrinkled his nose at the cold of the cover up and tried feebly to push away his brother. For his size, Matthew was pretty strong.

Arthur pulled at the collar of his turtle neck and bit his bottom lip. The clothes he, no _Alfred, _had chosen were simple: A black, cotton turtle neck shirt, dark blue skinny jeans (Arthur didn't know he owned them), and niceish black shoes. It wasn't over the top, but not too casual and, most importantly, it was _freaking comfortable. _

Alfred walked up next to Arthur and grinned, settling his chin on his shoulder.

"You look nice, bro. Francis will be smitten."

Arthur let out a huff and walked away from his brother, tossing him a glare. He tugged at the hem of his shirt.

"You know how to stop the kid's crying, right?" He asked.

Alfred nodded and launched himself onto Arthur's bed, snuggling into the soft blankets.

"Tomorrow, I'll call Matthew and ask him so you can see me do it, okay?"

Arthur sighed and nodded, rubbing his arm nervously. He looked at the clock, a sudden wave of anxiety hitting him low in the belly. He swayed a little on spot and felt hands clutch at his arm, holding him upright.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked concern evident in his voice.

"Y-yeah… Just a little… nervous." Arthur let his brother keep his hand on his arm, mainly for balance, and he closed his eyes. It was just a movie outing with a _friend. _Nothing more.

Francis absentmindedly pushed his sleeves up while Matthew surveyed him skeptically. The look in his eyes scared his brother and Francis shuffled his feet nervously.

"You look fine," Matthew said happily after moments of dissection of the outfit Francis had him pick out. It was a simple white V-neck T-shirt, light blue jeans, and sandals with his hair loose. Until Matthew scampered over and pushed him onto the bed.

"I must fix your hair." He set to work combing through Francis' hair and pulled it up into a messy ponytail that complimented his features. "There! Arthur will fall in love when he sees you!"

"Because of my hair?" Francis asked smirking. He gathered up his keys and his favorite zip up sweater.

"Yup!" Matthew grinned playfully and walked past his brother and out the door, calling over his shoulder, "Be safe, big brother! I hope you have fun!"

Francis smiled and nibbled on his lower lip as he glanced around his room to see if he needed anything before he left to pick up Arthur. Finding nothing, he left his room and hurried out to his car. He picked another of his favorite CDs and put in, then drove off.

Arthur waited nervously in the sitting room, holding the CD Francis had continuously forgotten at his house. He had a spare CD case which he put the disc in and waited, his lip firmly clamped between his teeth. He shouldn't be this nervous, it was only Francis… Who he had a major crush on and who was straight.

A few minutes later, after toying with the CD case, a firm knock sounded at his door. Arthur leapt up and raced over to the door. He paused a moment to suck in a breath and run his hand through his hair, and opened the door. Francis stood in the doorway grinning, his arms crossed over his chest.

"'Ello, Mon Cher," He said, cocking his head to the side.

Arthur scowled and spun around, shutting the door after stepping outside muttering a quiet, "Hey."

Arthur followed Francis to his car in silence, feeling mighty awkward. He slid into the passenger's side and tapped his finger on the CD case. Francis slid in and started up the car. Before he pulled out, Arthur handed him the CD and faced the front, his lips pursed in a tight line.

Francis' eyes lit up and he immediately switched the CDs. He searched through the tracks until he came to track 10, which started to play.

He hummed along with the words which drew Arthur's attention. He watched him out of the corner of his eye, fighting a smile until the chorus hit.

_"He said, 'My name is Private Andrew Malone_

_ If you're reading this, then I didn't make it home_

_ But for every dream that shattered, another one comes true_

_ This car was once a dream of mine, now it belongs to you_

_ And though you may take her and make her your own_

_ You'll always be riding with Private Malone'"_

Arthur's head snapped over to look at Francis', his green eyes wide with shock. Francis looked over and smiled sheepishly.

"I love this song. It's awesome… I wanna find a car like that once, it'd be awesome. And yes, Arthur, I sing. I'm actually pretty good."

Arthur felt his lips curl into a smile his didn't want to show and he shook his head, laughing quietly.

"I never would have guessed. But… I guess it makes sense. You love your music and your voice sounds kind of sing-songy already so…"

Francis seemed to blush a little and he looked out the wind shield. He wasn't used to praise normally and praise coming from Arthur was kind of unheard of unless you were Alfred Kirkland so… He beamed and shot Arthur a wink.

"You should pick a song and sing it, Cher! I want to hear it!"

Arthur flushed and jerked his head in a _'hell-no' _manner. He glared at Francis, bracing himself against his window.

"Please, Cher?"

Arthur shook his head furiously and narrowed his eyes.

"Please? Just one song? And I swear I won't tell anyone about it and I'll even take the baby for more than two days at a time once."

Arthur shook his head again.

"I'll see with you," Francis said, trying to coax Arthur.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, wondering if he agreed what would happen. He did like when Francis sang, he admitted grudgingly, but he knew he himself was a horrible singer. Slowly he nodded, nibbling on his lip.

"Only because I'll fail with someone."

Francis grinned and watched as Arthur fiddled with the controls until '_Get Out Alive' _by Three Days Grace was playing. In the beginning, Arthur barely uttered the words while Francis practically screamed out the words, trying to make Arthur feel more comfortable. Slowly Arthur got louder until he was comfortably singing, even though he couldn't look at Francis.

After the song ended, Arthur blushed bright red and pressed his forehead to the window glass. Francis chuckled giddily and reached over, squeezing Arthur's shoulder.

"You don't suck at singing, Cher, but you're not the greatest." Arthur slapped feebly at Francis' hand and stared at him angrily, opening his mouth to retort then snapping it shut. Francis smiled sweetly and gave his shoulder another squeeze.

"Whatever." Arthur sighed and a few minutes later they pulled into the theater. They parked and bought their tickets inside. Once they settled in the theater room, Francis turned to look at Arthur.

"You look tired, Cher. Are you sure you want to watch the movie?"

Arthur nodded, popping some popcorn in his mouth. Francis smiled and took a sip of his ice tea just as the previews stated to play.

Halfway into the boring drama Arthur and Francis had picked, Francis watched half-heartedly while trying to keep an eye on Arthur. He still couldn't get over his adorably awkward singing. For a second, the movie actually held his attention- something about a man's wife cheating and the wife freaking out- when a weight settled on his shoulder. His haze snapped down and he was utterly bewildered.

Arthur's eyes weren't fully closed but they were slitted as he laid his head on Francis' shoulder. Smiling softly at the look of contentment on his face, Francis gently shifted, trying to make it more comfy for Arthur.

After the movie and waking Arthur up, they were walking back to the car which was parked pretty far down. Arthur was still sheepish about falling asleep but Francis kept assuring him it was fine (cute even, though he didn't say it out loud) when Arthur's foot caught on something. He flailed his arms, trying to grab something to stop himself from falling.

Francis reacted swiftly, grabbing Arthur's arm and jerking him into his chest. He held the boy close until he felt that he was safe to walk on his own.

"Are you okay?" He asked letting him go.

Arthur nodded, biting his lip and flushing slightly.

"I'm fine! I just… almost killed myself. Anyway, let's get home. I'm… really tired."

Francis laughed, throwing his arm around Arthur's shoulders, leading him to the car.

Francis held tightly to Arthur as he walked up to the house. Arthur had fallen asleep and instead of waking him up and then escorting to the door, he merely picked him up. Francis knocked on the door with his foot and Alfred answered a few minutes later, his glasses off. He let them in without much question and drifted away to somewhere Francis didn't really want to know about.

He carried the sleeping man up the stairs and peeled back the covers awkwardly, then laid Arthur down and covered him with the blankets. He smiled and shook the boy awake. His unfocused green eyes blinked open slowly.

"Good night, Cher. I had a wonderful time. Maybe next time we can have a friendly picnic with the brothers." Francis smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before he could stop himself. He waited with bated breath for Arthur's reaction. All he did was smile airily and snuggled into the blankets.

"Mm bye, Francis… G'night…"

Francis smiled and walked out of the room, tromped down the stairs and popped his head into the kitchen. Alfred was getting a drink of water and waved wearily.

"Hey… Thanks for bringing my brother home. I'll see you around."

Francis inclined his head to Alfred and paused for a moment. Should he…? No, no he shouldn't. Why screw up Matthew's love life yet? He waved and exited the house swiftly and slid into the car. He drove home languidly and hurried into his room after kissing his mother's cheek and checking on his brother, who was asleep, curled up on the couch.

He stripped, crawled into bed, and then buried his face in the cool pillow. Arthur was seriously bad for his health. He was just _too _freaking adorable and the best part was that he didn't know it.

He reached his hand up and rubbed at his cheek absently, feeling it itch. When he pressed a little too hard, he flinched, remembering the bruise he had gotten earlier that day.

(Flashback)

_Francis glared at his father, his head raised defiantly and his fingers curled into fists by his sides. He hated this man, he hated what he stood for and what he did. He was a poor excuse of a man, let alone a father. _

_His father's beady little eyes glittered with anger and hate, and what happened next was so fast, Francis didn't see it happen, only felt it._

_His cheek exploded with pain and he stumbled backward, pressing his hand to his face._

_"Don't ever speak like that to me, or you'll get worse, brat," he father snarled, storming away._

_Francis watched him leave fury and pain mingling into a heady cocktail of emotion. His hand gently prodded the place where his _father _punched him and hissed out a breath. At least he didn't do this to Matthew, because if he had tried, Francis would have gone to prison for murder a very long time ago._

(End Flashback)

Francis sighed, biting his lip. He really shouldn't get too close to Arthur and drag him into his screwed up family life. It wasn't fair and if he ever got hurt, Francis would never forgive himself.

Expelling the troubling thoughts with difficulty, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

_I hope you guys enjoy, and don't kill me about what's happening to Francis- I love him too. Well... Review, maybe? And I love you guys. You're fucking awesome and don't forget that. And I really hope the plot doesn't get too cliché. _


	5. Chapter 4: Meddlesome Brothers

Arthur peeled his eyes open and was immediately assaulted with sunlight. He groaned and rolled over, misjudging the length of the bed. He toppled over the edge of the bed and hit the ground. He let out a moan of pain and laid there for a moment, before pushing himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his temple then picked himself off of the floor.

He stumbled over to his closet, pulled out a few random articles of clothing, and then made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and switched it to the shower.

"You're finally up." Alfred sounded amused.

Arthur shot him a dirty look from his perch on the edge of the tub and raised a bushy eyebrow.

"It's 10 a.m. And mom called. I told her that you were asleep and she said she'd call later." Alfred pushed himself off of the door frame and smiled. "She said it was something about a reunion or get together."

Arthur waved his brother off, not paying attention to what he said as he stripped himself of his shirt. He took a long, languid shower and when he was done and toweled off, he dressed hurriedly. He left the room and jogged down the stairs, unconsciously snuggling into the overly large sweater that smelled familiar.

He entered the kitchen and made a beeline for the fridge. He poured orange juice down his throat straight from the carton which would have given Alfred and/or his mother an aneurism. He replaced the juice and trudged into the sitting room where Alfred sat texting on his phone.

"Where's the doll and who're you texting?" Arthur yawned, lowering himself onto the loveseat and curling up.

"I just put it to sleep thirty minutes ago and it's Mattie. He said his brother left his sweater over here and he also wants to know if I'm free today. Something about going to a café."

Arthur yawned again and rested his head against the armrest.

"Oh… Sounds like he's asking you-"

"Shut up, Arthur. I'll be leaving in a half hour, he's gonna pick me up."

Arthur smiled into the armrest and sniffed at the sweater's sleeve curiously. It smelled intoxicating but not like… him. It reminded him of… Oh shit, he wasn't wearing Francis' sweater was he? After all, it was too big for him and he vaguely remembered Francis wearing it while they were fighting over Timo- the doll.

Arthur decided to ignore it and closed his eyes as Alfred texted Matthew.

(None of my page dividers work so… *derp face*)

Francis raised an eyebrow at the faint blush adorning his brother's cheeks but kept quiet. It was nice to be able to work at the café, knowing Matthew's presence would keep his father at bay. But he couldn't stop himself from ruffling his hair as he passed. Matthew's nose crinkled and he stuck his tongue out at Francis before going back to his phone.

Francis slid the cake into the display cooler that showed off all his concoctions. Today's special happened to be scones of all different flavors. He turned back and slipped behind the counter just as Matthew let out a victorious laugh. Francis leaned against the countertop and looked up at Matthew.

"Well… I'm guessing you're texting Alfred and he agreed to spend the day with you?"

"Yep! We're hanging out here!" Matthew's deep blue eyes sparkled happily as he beamed down at his brother from his perch on the bar stool.

Francis shook his head exasperatedly, his smile betraying his excitement. He ruffled his brother's hair one last time and then disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go pick him up, okay?" Matthew called.

"'Kay! Be safe and use my car, it has full gas!" Francis called back, throwing his flour coated apron back on.

(Divider :P *derp face*)

Matthew hurried out of the café after grabbing his brother's keys. He sped off as soon as possible, a giddy yet mischievous smile fixed on his face. For all his cute exterior… He could be evil.

He pulled up at Alfred's house and hurried to the front door, knocking loudly. A few moments later, Arthur appeared, his sandy blonde hair disheveled, his green eyes blurry, and… Francis' favorite sweater on. Matthew pressed his lips together to prevent himself from snickering.

"Can I come in? Knowing Alfred, he'll take a while."

Arthur stood aside, covering his mouth with his hand as he yawned. Matthew inclined his head gratefully and headed up the stairs, following the ruckus that usually signaled Alfred. He leaned against his door frame with a smile. Alfred looked up from the far side of his bed, held up one finger, stood up while pulling on his jeans over red, white, and blue boxers, and grabbed his shirt. Matthew fought down a blush and cocked his head to the side.

"Liberty underwear?" He teased.

Alfred shot him a dirty look and pulled on his shirt with a huff.

"Damn straight!" He struggled putting on his sandals then stumbled over to Matthew. "C'mon, if we're gonna intrude upon our brother's love lives we better leave before Arthur becomes coherent. He'll corner you or some shit 'cause he'll get this vibe that you're hiding something from him." Spotting Matthew's dubious look, Alfred smiled darkly. "I can't lie to a coherent Arthur. If he's drunk on sleep, ready to pass out, or drunk that's the only time I can lie to him."

"Arthur's gotten drunk?"

"Nah, not yet but if he ever gets drunk, I'll be able to lie to him. C'mon, this way. Don't wanna chance Arthur saying something or cornering us." Alfred grasped Matthew's wrist and dragged him down the hallway quickly but that didn't stop Arthur from running into them. Literally.

Arthur glared up at his brother (damn him and his shortness) and pushed past him with a muttered, "Have fun, be safe."

Alfred frowned but shrugged it off. Arthur was always less than coherent when he just woke up.

Alfred led Matthew back to the car and let him drive, while he fiddled with Francis' CDs. They drove back the café in silence, only broken by the occasional comment by Alfred.

They reached the café safely and sat in a booth far away from the kitchen and Francis so they could talk and discuss plans.

Alfred tapped his fingers on the table while Matthew frowned and studied the ceiling, as if it held ideas concerning getting two men together.

"Francis likes Arthur," he suddenly blurted out.

Alfred's eyes widened and he grinned happily.

"Really?! That's great! Arthur's had a crush on him for a while now!" Alfred leaned forward, his light blue eyes ablaze. "This is perfect! All we have to do is set them-"

"Set who up?" a thick French accent asked.

Alfred froze and slowly turned to look at Francis, who looked highly amused as he set two bowls of homemade soup in front of them. Matthew fought down his flush and grinned cheekily at his brother

"Kiku and Heracles. They've been dancing-"

"You told me they started dating two months ago." Francis smirked and crossed his arms. "They actually went on a date here before Kiku went back to Japan for a while."

Matthew grinned, the blush winning the battle and coloring his cheeks. Alfred studied Francis closely and opened his mouth.

"I'll tell you on one condition because this is top secret."

"Fine. Just tell me before I call Arthur."

"You have to promise to do one thing for me, _one thing. _And I'll tell you who we're planning a date for."

Francis narrowed his eyes but nodded nonetheless.

Alfred took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll tell you the two lucky people first, then what you have to do for us. We're planning on setting my brother and you up. And now-" Alfred ignored Francis' wide, shock filled eyes. "You have to promise me you'll be there."

"And, this counts because you'd show up anyway. You have to kiss Arthur, too." Matthew shared a quick grin with his best friend, and turned his eyes on his brother who was frozen in shock. Francis' eyes were huge and his fingers clenched and unclenched.

"I… You abrutis*!" He flushed and scowled at the two smug boys. "I… I'll have no choice in the matter will I?"

Matthew shook his head and his brother let out a dramatic sigh. He rubbed his hand across his forehead.

"When?" he muttered in defeat.

"We haven't gotten that far. We don't even know how to get Arthur there but it'll happen. And when we know, you'll know. And remember, if we find out you don't kiss my brother on this date, I'll be able to commit revenge. I'll lock you a fucking closet until you kiss him. Arthur would probably appreciate the nice, romantic date scene." Alfred grinned and laced his finger together as he watched Francis.

"I… I'm not devastated; I'm actually looking forward to this but… If Arthur kills me, I'm haunting the two of you for the rest of my ghostie life."

"Sounds fair," Alfred replied, picking up the spoon and ladling a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

"Hey… If I ask Arthur on a date myself and take him out on a picnic will you guys do something for me?"

Matthew and Alfred looked at Francis dubiously. He had a devilish look on his face that scared them more than it probably should have.

"Uh… Yeah. Sure." Alfred watched Francis closely as his lips curled into an evil smile.

"You two have to go on date." Francis grinned evilly at the two boys and their identical blushes and looks of shocked horror.

(Divide xP *derp face)

Arthur had reached a decision. Francis wasn't getting this sweater back, no way in hell. It was just too comfy. And now it was his, even if it was too big. He cuddled into the sweater and his favorite blanket while he watched a random TV show he could care less about as he sipped his tea. Why his brother favored coffee, he'd never know.

The phone started beeping angrily and Arthur glared at it and against all better judgment, he tried to use the force to bring the phone to him without getting up. Of course it failed so he dragged himself across the floor; he refused to get up, and held the phone to his ear.

"Arthur Kirkland speaking," he muttered.

"Honey, it's mom! I was calling to tell you we have some really big news!"

Arthur yawned and adjusted himself so he was sitting cross-legged by the phone on the ground.

"Your father and I will be home in about a day. The conference went well, so we're accepting an invitation from an old friend to go to Thailand. I'll talk to you about it more when we get home, but you and Alfred will be home alone for about a week or two. It all depends."

Arthur's eyes widened and he grinned widely.

"That's awesome! I'll talk to you later when you get home! Love you mom!" They hung and Arthur was just about to call Alfred with the news when the phone rang again. Recognizing the number as Francis, he picked up and was about to speak when he was cut off.

"Hey, Arthur, I was wondering if you wanted to have a picnic with me tomorrow after school, as in, ya know, a… a date?"

(DIVIDER |: *derp face)

_Translations:_

_Abrutis= morons_

_I… love you guys so much, just so you know. I love this story and it's still getting reviews and that's amazing because it makes me wanna write and yah. Reviews for intruding little brothers? … And a semi-evil yet incredibly smart Francis who lives to be of service? :D And if anyone needs it, so far the pairings are GiriPan, AmeCan, FrUk (FrEng), and PruAus [as established in Prologue, I believe :D] Sorry it's a bit shorter than the others *sweatdrop*_


	6. Chapter 5: A Fluffy River Date

Francis smirked at the twin looks of shock Matthew and Alfred sported as he waited for Arthur's reply nervously. He wasn't expecting a yes, he'd most likely get turned down but hope was alright to have… right? He was mentally preparing himself for a scream of 'no' and a verbal assault when Arthur's voice, guarded yet gentle, reached his ears.

"Why?"

"Uh… Well, listen closely and don't interrupt me." Francis took a deep breath. "I've been wanting to ask for a while now but for reasons I'd like to keep to myself, at least for the moment, I withheld myself. And so you know, it concerns your safety. But, Matthew and Alfred made a deal with me. If I _finally _asked you out, they'd go on a date."

Francis ignored Alfred's narrowing eyes as Matthew flinched and leaned across the table, most likely giving Alfred 'need-to-know-only' details.

"W-well… I… I'm… How can I be sure you're not bluffing?" Arthur demanded hotly. Francis smiled and held out the phone to Matthew who pulled back and took the phone, his eyes warning Alfred to stay calm.

"Hey, Arthur, it's Matthew. And what Francis said is completely true. Out mother teases him about it a lot." Matthew handed the phone back to his brother and leaned back across the table.

"I told you."

Arthur was silent for a while until his sigh crackled over the line. Francis could imagine him jittering nervously wherever he sat, playing with his shirt sleeve or the carpet.

"You said Matthew and Alfred would go on a date?" He questioned, obviously stalling.

"Mm-hm. I turned their evil plan around on them."

"What evil plan?"

"They were going to trick us into a date," Francis said amusement dripping from his voice. Arthur let out a dramatic huff.

"Wow… And how'd you know Alfred was crushing on your little brother?"

Francis' eyes widened and his gaze snapped to Alfred who was still conversing with Matthew furiously. He curled his lips into an evil smile as he placed his free hand on the table, eyeing the pair with a glint of unknown reason in his eyes.

"I didn't."

At those two words, two pairs of eyes turned to him. The different shades of blue held fear at whatever was in Francis' tone of voice.

"… Oh crap…"

"Don't worry. There's a reason I did what I did."

"Matthew likes Alfred…?" Arthur's voice said he wanted to believe it but was reluctant.

"Yep."

"… Well… I…" Arthur cursed. "Yeah, I'll go on a date with you. I… Francis, I was- I'll see you tomorrow after school."

"Of course, Cher. I'll bring the supplies." Francis and Arthur hung up. Immediately Alfred leapt out of the booth and latched onto his arm, his eyes frantic.

"What the hell did you mean it concerns my brother's safety?"

"… This is a need to know basis, kid. I don't trust him around my father for private reasons."

Alfred's eyes narrowed but Matthew placed a hand on his shoulder and tugged him closer.

"Don't worry, Al. Francis has protected me for years now so I don't doubt he'd protect your brother either." He tugged him gently back to the booth and sat in the same side. On a stroke of confidence, he leaned his head on Alfred's shoulder and started talking quickly.

Francis smiled and walked back to the kitchen. He was safely hidden away by the stove a cake was baking in when he let his lips curl into a wide smile and he thrust a fist in the air. _Finally! _His mind screamed. He laughed to himself and spun around to go attend to some cake or pastry related thing when he ran into something solid.

He didn't freeze. Most people when they ran into something their bodies seized up in shock and confusion. Francis had lived with his father for a year or two and during that time, he had learned quite a few things concerning fighting. He took two quick steps back and looked up. His father's brown hair and beady eyes glared down at him (impressive to most, Francis was quite tall.)

Francis crossed his arms and glared at the man he referred to as a_rschloch*, _something Ludwig had called his father when they met. His father _still _didn't know what it meant.

They held a silent glaring contest until his father let out a growl and shoved past him, the threat of Matthew telling his ex-wife or throwing a napkin canister fresh in his mind**.

Francis sighed and rubbed his hand across his forehead then went to go bake some more. Baking never failed to ease his troubled mind.

(Derp)

Arthur stared at the phone in his hand, a very red blush on his cheeks. He still wasn't quite sure Francis was telling the truth, but it was a start at least… Right? He set the phone back in its cradle and rubbed at his cheeks, flushing more when he felt the heat on his cheeks. Pulling himself up, he huggled the sweater and hurried into the kitchen.

(Derp)

Alfred let the warm weight of Matthew calm him down as his thoughts raced. Would Arthur be unsafe with Francis? What was worrying him so much? Why-

"My father despises Francis."

His eyes snapped down to Matthew whose head was still leaning on his shoulder. Had he actually heard that right? His expression obviously made Matthew uncomfortable as did what they were discussing.

"Yeah, our dad hates Francis. When I was 10 and he was 11, our father tried to hit my mother but Francis literally threw a plate at his head. Ever since, they've hated each other. Francis, even at that young age, took it upon himself to protect my mother and me. When I was 13, my parents got a divorce and for an unknown reason dad took Francis and put my mother through hell to get him back. It took _two years_, Al. I missed him so much." Matthew took a deep, steadying breath and looked into Alfred's wide, shocked orbs he called eyes. "Francis didn't want to ask your brother out because of our father. But Francis, as much of a pacifist as he is, is a natural born protector. He's not a fighter, he's a protector. So, tell me… Do you want Francis to date Arthur?"

Alfred nibbled on his bottom lip and stared at the table as he thought. Francis had gone through a lot and Arthur liked him a lot, even if he denied it vehemently. If he really could protect Arthur like Matthew said, he'd be okay with it. And… He was starting to smell Matthew. It took a lot of self-control to stop himself from turning and burying his nose in his hair.

Alfred suddenly tensed and he realized something that was small, at least for him and Matthew. Matthew's head was on his shoulder, a comforting gesture, but it meant he was close enough for Alfred to smell him, the soft maple and… for lack of better description, _sunshine. _And now they were going to go on a _date_.

"Uh… Matthew-"

"Are you okay with it?"

Alfred nodded furiously.

"Okay, good. Now… Don't tell Arthur. I wasn't supposed to tell you but I trust you as much as I trust my mom and Francis. Francis needs to tell Arthur on his own, alright?" Matthew looked deadly serious, his lips thinned and his fingers tight on Alfred's wrist.

"Uh, yeah… I promise I won't tell Arthur… But what if he suspects it and he asks me?"

"Tell him to confront Francis with his worries. He also shouldn't take, _I'm alright _as an answer. He's not alright if he can't successfully cover his bruises." Matthew winced and turned his head so he was staring at Alfred's neck, letting out a soft, sad sigh.

Alfred tried to withhold a shiver at the warm breath that caressed his neck and almost failed when Matthew pressed slightly closer.

"You do know we have to go on a date now, right?" Alfred said lightly.

Matthew just nodded as his eyes slipped close.

Alfred smiled down at the tiny teenager leaning against him and leaned his head against his. Maybe Francis being evil could be a good thing once in a while.

(Derp)

Arthur glared at the stove. He didn't just burn water, did he? It was impossible to burn _water _because it boiled then evaporated. He didn't burn water… _Shit, I burned the pan… Mom's going to rip my head off. _He huffed in annoyance and set the burnt pan off to the side and dejectedly put away all of the cooking supplies he had taken out.

He finished with the kitchen, pulled out a peach, and was about to take a bite when someone started banging on his door.

"Oi, stop it! I'll be there in a second! Calm your balls!" The last line was uttered because the only person who ever tried to unhinge his door was Gilbert Beilschimdt, Ludwig's older brother. He hurried to the door and threw it open. The man's scarlet eyes danced with merriment as he pushed past Arthur.

"… Please tell me Roderich didn't let you fuck him." Arthur snapped the front door shut with pursed lips as Gilbert strutted into the sitting room.

"Nein, he's still a virgin." Gilbert grinned at Arthur from the couch as he flipped the TV on with the remote. Arthur settled himself on the couch next to him and cocked his head to the side.

"Then why did you burst in here? Normally you'd be badgering your boyfriend."

Gilbert grinned drily, his silver hair messed up.

"He's too busy giving that one girl-"

"Elizabeta."

"Piano lessons. I was at home working on our homework when Mein bruder came in with that moron Feliciano. They were trying to eat each other's faces, it was disturbing so I left and decided to piss my favorite blonde Brit off."

Arthur crinkled his nose at the thought of his two friends doing that though he had suspected it for a long time now. He sighed and lay out on the couch, propping his feet on Gilbert.

"Nice to know I'm your favorite blonde Brit, Gil. Especially since you have _so _many of those."

Gilbert gave him a cheeky smile and he started playing with the hem of Arthur's pants.

"You know, most people would think of this as weird. But, we're all so close it's second nature." Gilbert looked thoughtfully serious. "You seriously saved my brother and me, Iggy and then helped me win over Roderich and well… I just want you to know even if I do all I can to piss you off, you and Alfred are family." Gilbert sighed and clapped his hands together. "Now that the mushy shit is over, mind if I cook up something? Knowing you, you burnt another pan."

"I did not!" Arthur shouted. "And why do you insist upon calling me Iggy?"

"'Cause it suits you." Gilbert stood up. "I'm going to go cook and I'm sure you did."

Arthur watched him prance into the kitchen and paled. He left that fucking pan out and Gilbert was going to find it and then he would have to murder him to keep him quiet and then he was going to have to hide the body and then Roderich would hear about his death and confront him and then he'd kill Roderich and hide his body and then Alfred would find the bodies and then-

"YOU DID FUCKING BURN A PAN! HOW UNAWESOME!"

"SHUT UP!" Arthur screeched.

(Derp)

Alfred bit his lip as he walked toward the rest room. He stopped at the doors and waited until Matthew wasn't looking then slipped into the kitchen. He scanned the room, saw a flash of blonde hair and took off towards it.

"Francis!" He hissed. "Francis!"

He looked over, his cheek smattered with flour and… butter. _How beautiful, _Alfred thought sarcastically.

"I wanted to know where I should take Matthew on our date," Alfred choked slightly on the word date but got over it as soon as he saw Francis' eyes light up slightly but narrow at the same time.

"I know the perfect place but if you ever hurt him, Alfred-"

"I know. I won't hurt him, I swear. I don't want to face your wrath."

Francis looked pleased.

(Derp)

Convincing Matthew to put on the blindfold had been tedious and scary. He would have lost the battle if Francis hadn't stepped in and helped him. Matthew was currently fidgeting in the passenger seat of his car as Alfred drove, the black handkerchief blindfold covering his eyes.

Alfred took a steadying breath as he parked the car and hurriedly exited. He opened Matthew's door and helped him out, slipping his arm around his waist to help lead him. Alfred led them down a worn pathway as he spoke.

"So, for our, uh, date, I asked Francis to recommend something and he told me about this park a little ways past my house so… I thought I'd take you there, but I want it to be a surprise so…" He kept blabbering nervously until he found the destination.

It was Matthew's favorite river. It was clear as crystal and shimmered with the sunlight as it bubbled over rocks. The grass surrounding it was a sharp green and tall, thick oak and maple trees graced the scenery. It really was beautiful.

Alfred let go of Matthew reluctantly then reached to undo the blindfold. He smiled widely as Matthew's eyes were revealed and he stepped aside, watching him closely for his reaction.

Matthew's eyes widened as he took in the river and realized Alfred lied. Francis had told him about his special place which only he and Francis knew about. If Francis had told anyone else, he would have been pissed off beyond belief but this was Alfred so he was… actually happy about it.

"You lied."

Alfred grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck. Matthew found it endearing as he toed of his shoes and socks. Alfred followed suit but stayed behind to watch Matthew as he padded forward and submerged his feet in the clear water. His shiver propelled Alfred forward. His feet hit cold water and he bit back a yelp. He stood next to Matthew and looked at the sky like him.

"Uh Mattie…" Alfred felt his heart jump at the smile Matthew's tiny smile. "I have to tell you something. Uh… This is embarrassing but… I… I've… I'm… I've always… Damn it, I'm glad Francis was evil enough to turn our plan against us!"

Matthew's head jerked over to stare at Alfred. His cheeks were stained with a bright crimson and his eyes were glaring at the river. _Is he serious?_

"You're… Serious?" He whispered.

Alfred jerked his head in a nodding motion and Matthew felt his heart speed up. That… that was…

Alfred yelped as he his arms were suddenly full of his best friend who smelled way too fucking good. Matthew clung to him tightly as he buried his face in Alfred's neck.

"I was worried that this would screw up our relationship but… Alfred Kirkland, I've had a crush on you for years now."

Alfred's eyes widened and he felt his lips curl up into a smile. That was definitely unexpected but he'd take it. Oh yes, he'd take it gladly. Matthew pulled back slightly and looked up at Alfred, his cheeks pink.

_He has no idea how fucking adorable he looks. _Alfred couldn't stop himself even if he tried. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the smaller boy's lips. Matthew tensed for a moment but before Alfred started to freak out, he responded hesitantly, pressing back gently.

Alfred had read romance novels and Matthew didn't taste like candy or rainbows or heaven. He tasted like maple syrup with a soft hint of the soup they had had at the café and just something with no name he dubbed Matthew. But it was warm, very, very warm as he pulled Matthew closer by his waist. He shivered in delight when Matthew tangled his fingers in his hair and pressed his lips closer.

They broke away from each other when the need for air became too strong and pressed their foreheads together as they gasped softly. Matthew was blushing profusely and Alfred was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes closed.

"Uhm… Al, what does this m-make us?" Matthew was truly terrified to ask. Friends with benefits? That wasn't Alfred but still. Just friends that kissed on a date they were forced to go on? Nothing anymore because it was too-

"You're my boyfriend and if anyone looks at you the wrong the way I'll kill them… No, I take that back. I'd tell Francis and _we'd _kill them. Brutally."

Matthew felt his heart leap for joy and he pulled Alfred down by his hair, reconnecting their lips, sending a fresh wave of flames through them.

(Derp)

Arthur sighed as he fidgeted on the couch. Gilbert had come back with food and noticed something was off. He should have known Gilbert would notice. After all, they _were_ like family. But now he wouldn't leave Arthur alone so he was getting really annoyed.

"C'mon, Iggy, just tell me. Nothing is too bad!"

"…" Arthur let out a defeated sigh. "I'm going on a date with Francis tomorrow after school."

Gilbert fell silent for the longest time before he tackled Arthur. He crushed him against his chest and started to howl out his laughter.

"Mein Iggy is growing up so fast!" He pulled back and held him at arm's length. "You won't be a virgin for long!"

Arthur flushed a furious shade of red and pulled his legs to his chest, trying to shoot a glare at Gilbert.

"I will not let him have sex with me. And anyway… I _have _had a crush on him for a long time now," he admitted, hiding his face in his legs.

"Ooh~"

"Shut up, bastard."

"Kesesesesesese~"

Arthur glowered at him and was about to say something when the phone started ringing shrilly. He got up, glaring furiously at Gilbert and answered the phone.

"Hello, is an Arthur Kirkland available?"

(Derp)

Alfred was having a lot of fun and he felt like he was on top of the world as he chased Matthew around in the river. He had abandoned his pants and was running around in his _'liberty' _underwear so that he would have dry stuff to go home in, though running around in his underwear with his new boyfriend felt so, so dirty.

Matthew let out a high pitched giggle, which made Alfred snicker, as he made a sharp roundabout turn and sprinted past him, sending him a teasing smile. Alfred was about to follow him when his cell phone started screaming out "E.T" by Katy Perry, a favorite song of his.

He scrambled over to his pants and quickly pressed the answer button. He was about to speak when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Alfred? Is that you?"

"Gilbert? Yeah it's me and why are you calling from my house phone?"

"I came over to visit your brother and you need to get your little white ass home."

"You're white too, Gil, and why?"

"… Kid, I want to let your brother tell-"

"What the fuck happened, Gilbert!?" Gilbert never, ever avoided a subject.

"… Alfred, your parents are in the hospital."

(Derp)

_*= arschloch means quite a few derogatory things in German, like bastard, asshole, motherfucker, things like that._

_**= Ask ad you shall receive. If you want, I'll write a little extra where you'll get to see when and why and how Mattie-Chan threw a napkin canister at their sperm donor. (Father)_

_Cliffhangers are the shit! :D And before you ask or worry, they might die. Might. I don't know yet and reviews probably won't sway me to keep them alive. Plot, people, plot. But yeah… Updates rule! Now, happiness times. I converted a hardcore USUK fan to FrUk… FUCK YEAH, I feel awesome. Please, please keep reviewing it helps so much and I love you guys so much and you're just fucking amazing and I feel awesome and shit and I love you all. A lot. :3 And now… for you who aren't my friends on Facebook and for those who are and are curious and want to know a bit more about this ordinary author from Indiana, I want to be a Writing/English Professor when I'm older. I wanna go Indiana Wesleyan University and double major in English and Writing and get my doctorate and publish my own original story. J Think it's a good idea, guys/gals? And I hope you guys enjoyed the pure fluff in this chapter. I was blushing while writing that fahking kissing scene. (-_-") What I do for you guys!_


	7. Chapter 6: Family

_Talking/Ranting time: I'm a fan of UsUk and FrUk so ya know. I don't really care as long as it's written well. Just ask my Literature teacher, I had a fit when we were reading stories that had horrible, I mean horrible it made my eyes bleed grammar. I almost cried and she'll validate it. So will most of my class xD I love you guys and how you review it means so, so fucking much. And… I… uh… Sorry… And guys, I did my best searching for Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and Sea land. It was difficult and if I effed anything up, do not hesitate to tell me! I also hope you like my take on Arthur's family and how I put them together… heh…_

Allistor couldn't believe Peter had talked him into wearing the apron. It was _pink _with _polka dots. _His masculinity had gone down the drain as soon as the thing touched him. He had tried to stop it from happening but Peter had looked up at him with big, puppy dog blue eyes and he had cracked.

Currently, he was working on making sure the French toast he was cooking would turn out perfect while Peter, the boy he and Jett had adopted about 7 years ago when he was just a baby, prattled on about everything with no plot or story line whatsoever.

He glanced over at the blonde haired little boy who had jumped onto the counter next to him. He was swinging his feet and talking about the books he had read when the phone started blaring quite annoyingly.

Peter jumped off of the counter and tore into the sitting room. Finishing the food and placing it on a plate, he went to pull off the apron when Peter tore back into the room, holding out the phone. Frowning, he took it and placed it to his ear, laying a hand on his son's head.

"Allistor Kirkland speaking."

"Uh, a-are you Alfred's uncle?"

Allistor frowned at the timid yet freaked out voice on the phone.

"Yes I am, and who is this?"

"Uh, my name's Matthew. I'm… I'm his b-boyfriend and he's trying to talk to Arthur because something happened but-"

Scuffling noises were heard and Allistor was really starting to worry. What happened? Vaguely, he registered that Alfred had a boyfriend but his concern overshadowed his uncle instinct to mercilessly tease Alfred.

"Hey, Ally, it's Gilbert! Alfred's spazzing out so I sent Mattie to take care of him and-"

"Gilbert, what the fuck is going on!?" His temper snapped and Peter's eyes were focused on him, glazed with worry and discomfort.

"I forgot how scary your family can be, Ally. Well, a hospital near you called Arthur's house and told us your brother and his wife were in a crash and they're now in critical condition in the E.R. I think the hospital they're at is 10 minutes away from you- I Googled it."

Allistor's eyes widened and he had to grip the kitchen counter for balance. His older brother, the father of Arthur and Alfred, was in his forties, a good 20 years older than Allistor who was only 25 and his wife was only a year younger.

"You better keep those two there. I'm going to drive over as soon as I call Jett to make sure everything' okay and keep an eye on you guys. And who the hell was that?"

"Matthew Bonnefoy, long time best friend of Alfred and brand new boyfriend of Al. Apparently his brother is driving over as well as soon as he talks his father into it. I'll make sure the four of them are alright until you get here. Are you bringing Pete?"

"Yeah, I am. Thank you so much, Gilbert." Allistor pressed the hang up button after saying his goodbye and slowly began to dial his husband's work number. Peter hesitantly reached up and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"I… I'm not exactly sure, but your aunt and uncle were in a car accident and are in the hospital. Go watch some TV while I call Papa, okay?" Allistor watched as his son nodded, his blue eyes troubled. He left the room just as Allistor's cell phone rang.

Hastily retrieving it, he answered his husband's call.

"Jett, thank God, I was just about to call you!"

"Eh? Why do sound so worried?" Jett's Australian accent was thick in his rushed words.

"My brother and his wife were just in a car accident and Arthur's freaking out apparently and I need you to get off of work and I need to drive our son to my brother's house to pick Al and Iggy up and then-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, love. Your brother is in the hospital and you need to drive down to his house with Pete so you can pick Alfred and Arthur up, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay then. I'll drive to the hospital and see what I can do. Which one is it?"

"The one closest to our house, or that's what Gilbert said."

"Okay, if not I'll call around hospitals. Stay there with the boys until I call you. I love you." Jett hung up after Allistor's weak 'okay, love you too.'

Allistor sighed, pocketed his phone, and used his hands to scrub at his face. He felt suddenly _drained _as he shuffled into the sitting room where he found Peter reading a book instead of watching TV. Allistor was perfectly fine with that was he took off the apron. He drifted over to his son and ruffled his hair.

"Go get your shoes on. We're going to go see Iggy and Al."

Peter set his book off to the side and dashed into the hall where they kept their shoes. Allistor smiled and ran a hand through his auburn hair, trying to push away the gnawing worry in his gut. His pale green eyes focused on the wall and he sighed, going to put the food away.

(Time Skip)

Allistor glanced up at the inside rearview mirror at Peter and smiled softly as he dozed off, his head jerking up as he fought against it. A few minutes later, after Peter had fallen asleep and Allistor had found the house, he was parking in the driveway and gently maneuvering his son of the car seat into his arms. Hitching Peter up higher in his arms, he speed walked to the front door where, before he could knock, the door was thrown open to reveal a Prussian.

Gilbert reached for Peter automatically and was willingly handed the small boy while Allistor swept past him, immediately heading for the sitting room where he found Arthur who was folded in a hug. The man who had his arms around him was quite tall, his honey blonde hair crudely pulled back and his shirt wrinkled as if he had shoved it on to get here quickly.

Allistor paused, searching for Alfred who was hugging someone around the waist. He pursed his lips and turned to Arthur who looked worse for wear. He walked over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. His bright green eyes flicked over to look at him and as soon as he recognized him, Arthur raised his head from the man's chest and opened his mouth to ask a question.

"Jett hasn't called me back yet and he's the one who went on the hospital search. Just relax Iggy. I brought Peter and he's asleep so he's just cute not annoying." Allistor watched Arthur nod slowly and gently untangle himself from the man's grasp.

"I… I think I need to go to the restroom." Arthur disappeared.

Gilbert shuffled into the room, Peter cuddled up to him. Allistor smiled weakly and turned to the man who had been embracing his nephew.

"You are?"

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy." Francis held out his hand and Allistor shook it firmly, then turned to look at Alfred.

"Hey kid, you okay? Your brother seems to have taken it hard."

Alfred flinched slightly. "Yeah… That's putting it lightly. After the shock of almost losing Uncle Dylan, Arthur's been really scared of losing anyone else. If we lose mom and dad I don't…" His blue eyes were diverted to the floor and he pressed his lips to the top of the man in his arms head.

Allistor cocked an eyebrow when Francis cut in smoothly, explaining who the tiny man was. Allistor sighed and crossed his arms, studying the people in the seemingly crowded room.

Gilbert was settled in the couch with Peter in his arms, Alfred was cuddling Matthew who had his glasses pushed all the way up his nose and his hair mussed, and Francis was shuffling over to the couch, his eyes filled with worry.

Allistor let out a weak, exhausted sigh and scrubbed at his face. He wanted to sleep, he- _Damn it, _he left the food out- he wanted to cuddle Peter and forget this all was fucking happening, he wanted to make this all go away, he wanted to make sure Arthur was okay, he wanted to make sure Alfred was okay, he wanted to make sure Francis wasn't a fucking killer, he… He was just a man who was worried out of his mind for his family.

Allistor let out another weak sigh and walked over to Gilbert.

"Can I hold my son?"

Gilbert handed him over, knowing Allistor well enough to know that Peter was one of the only things that could calm him down whether he was in a foul, _I'll-fucking-kill-you _mood or one of his _I'm-depressed-and-I-have-no-fucking-clue-what-to-d o-now _moods.

Allistor sighed and pressed his cheek to his son's hair, closing his eyes. Jett had better call _fucking soon_. Holding Peter just a little bit tighter, he turned, trying to look for Arthur. He was worried. His younger brother- who was 24- had almost died two years ago due to a cancer scare and they still weren't out of the clear just yet. If his older brother and his wife died… Was it sad he was already planning what he would do?

He knew Arthur and Alfred loved their community, their school. He didn't want to take them away from that and Dylan, the cancer scare brother, traveled too much to be able to give them a stable living arrangement. Peter liked his school but made friends so easily he wouldn't mind coming to a new school and it would only be a bonus that he was around Arthur and Alfred. He had missed his family even if they only lived half an hour or so away. He knew Jett would move happily to be around Arthur and Alfred and he'd move in a flash if their parents died.

Sighing yet again, Allistor lowered his son back into Gilbert's arms and looked at Francis with his lips tightly pursed.

"Go check on Arthur." He turned away from Francis and locked eyes with Alfred. "I want you to get everyone ready for when we have to leave. Your friends can come if they have permission, I'll even give them a ride back if need be, but you need to figure this all out _now_."

Francis disappeared from the room quickly while Alfred and Matthew immediately darted over to Gilbert, whispering fiercely. Allistor held back a sigh and a punch at the wall, opting to stalk into the kitchen and grab a glass of water.

He went to grab a glass just as his phone rang. He hurriedly answered it, ignoring the glass as Jett's voice slipped over the line.

"You better get the family ready and get your asses over here. The doctors say they're in bad shape… Really bad shape, Allistor."

_Sorry if it's shorter than normal, like a lot shorter… I wanted to update and I need ideas. Feel free to send some~ Love you all. Now I need to take a shower then sleep then wake up, go to VBS (vacation Bible school) and then eat homemade ice cream. Like a fuckin' boss. :P_


	8. NOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTE

OMG GUYS I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEAS

D:

HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE

D:

I NEED IDEAS AND I KNOW SOMEWHAT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN A LITTLE LATE BUT HELP ME. HEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEE! GIMME IDEAS CAUSE I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT TO DO ANYMORE! D:

PLEEEEAAAASE HEEEELP MEEEE D:

(And I was randomly working on writing English with a French accent and a story was born. *_* I love this story soooo much :3 and... ALL MY FUCKING FRIENDS WANT ME TO WRITE A FUCKING LEMON/SEX SCENE THING. I AM TEMPTED TO...

TOO MANY FAN-FICS/DOUJINS/ECT.)

HEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!

D:


	9. Chapter 7: News Again

_Messages first, story next. Well… For you anime fans, I have a _Death Note _story that most of my friends love. It actually has plot and it… it's funny. Or my friends tell me that, at least… Let me know if you want me to post it. 'Cause I will. *kitty face*_

(Time Skip to the Hospital)

Allistor's fingers tapped out a steady rhythm on his knee as he waited for Jett in the waiting room. Arthur had finally pulled himself together and was talking with Peter while Francis sat next to them, watching their interactions closely. Alfred and Matthew sat not too far off, talking with their heads bent towards each other.

A few moments later, Jett walked into the room, his eyes holding a mixture of exhaustion and anger. Allistor leapt up and walked straight to his husband, grabbing his shoulders.

"I know that look, who commented on the marriage? And what's wrong with my brother and his wife?"

Jett flinched. "The nurse. She was being a snide bitch and said something along the lines of us raising a stupid, messed up child. I had to restrain myself from punching her in the throat… There's no word on their conditions. I talked to the doctor and he said we should all go home. I told him that either you or I would be staying to monitor the family but… The other one will take the others home. I don't want Al and Iggy to see their parents like… that."

Allistor withheld a growl and retracted his arms, putting his hands on his hips, his signature _'If-that-fucker-goes-near-my-son-or-my-family-I'll -fuck-them-up-and-are-you-okay' _stance. Jett had learned to fear Allistor's hands-on-hips move. His temper was short to begin with but when in hands-on-hips mode things could blow up. Literally. Allistor had almost killed someone when they tried telling Peter having two dads was wrong and that both his 'daddies' were going to hell. Jett would never forget that sweet little teenager who had the nerve to walk up to Allistor and grab his arm, restraining him. She had soft hazel eyes and a warm smile. She had knelt next to Peter who looked as if he was about to sob and pulled him into a hug. Her words were seared in his mind and gave him hope for humanity.

_"You're daddies are fine. You're an adorable little boy with, from what I can tell, great fathers. I don't have _one _dad let alone two. You're lucky, sweetie. I bet they love you a lot. After all, your red-headed daddy is almost as protective as my mom." _She had stood up and glared at the man. _"And you. What the bloody hell are you doing telling a child something like that?! And don't give me that bullshit that's like, _'Oh the Bible says it wrong,' _because it also says divorce is wrong and no one is protesting _THAT _are they?"_

Jett sighed and watched as Peter clambered into Arthur's boyfriend's lap. What was his name, Francis? Yeah Francis, that was it. Francis wrapped his arms around the boy loosely and rocked back and forth, purposely bumping Iggy with his shoulder.

"I… I can't believe this happened, what with Dylan's cancer scare and all…" Allistor sighed wearily and rubbed a hand across his face. "I'm pissed. Really, really pissed off right now and all I can say is if that nurse even goes near our son-"

"You'll kill her. I know," Jett interrupted, smiling slightly. He leaned in and placed a quick kiss to Allistor's lips. "Who's going to stay? I can take tomorrow off as well while you take care of Peter and watch Al and Iggy to make sure they're okay. They do have school tomorrow."

Allistor nibbled on his bottom lip. "I think I'll go home with the kids."

Jett nodded, pulling his husband into his arms. Technically, Allistor was the 'wife' and the 'mom' but he refrained from teasing him about that usually. Again, Allistor could be scary. Burying his nose in soft auburn locks, Jett sighed and ignored the occasional weird looks tossed their way. The only way other people would ever get to him was if they hurt Peter or Allistor's family- Then people would die.

"Should we leave now? Because if we do, I need to have something to tell Arthur… and Al."

"Tell them the truth. They're in bad condition and shouldn't be seen right now." Jett felt Allistor nod into his chest before he pulled away.

"Okay. I'll get them ready." Allistor stood on his tiptoes (why did he get cursed with the Kirkland short genes?) and kissed Jett's cheek. "I'll have them say goodbye before we take off. I love you."

Jett nodded and watched as Allistor hurried over to their family. He turned around, readying himself to talk to that bitch nurse when he caught the doctor approaching. He frowned when the doctor stopped close to him.

"Mr. Kirkland, can you come with me?"

Jett's frown deepened but he followed the doctor, glancing back at Allistor who was closely monitoring Francis' actions with Peter.

Jett and the doctor stopped a little ways away from hospital room the Kirkland parents were in. The doctor pursed his lips and shuffled his feet slightly.

"They're in bad condition, Mr. Kirkland. I know I've told you this, but I'm not going to get your hopes up. It looks really bad and we almost lost Mrs. Kirkland twice." The doctor sucked in a deep breath and looked into Jett's eyes. "She lost the bay, though. There was nothing-"

"What baby?" Jett interrupted, sudden fear eating at his heart.

"She was pregnant. We couldn't save the baby. I'm sorry."

Jett's mind couldn't process the words leaving the doctor's mouth. Jasmine, Alfred and Arthur's mother, had been pregnant? So that's what the phone call had been about…

Jasmine had called her voice happy and bubbly and she couldn't stop talking. Then she had asked to talk to Allistor but before she could, Nicolas, her husband and Allistor's brother had stolen the phone and started chatting, working in the fact that it would be kind of nice to have another little baby running the house. After all, even though _he _was old, Alfred and Arthur weren't and they could help. _If _they ever had another baby.

It had flown Jett's mind but now… No wonder they were talking about having another baby… Jasmine had been pregnant when this had happened.

"Damn it!" Jett suddenly cursed, yanking both hands through his hair. The doctor looked taken back, almost as if he hadn't expected Jett to flip out. "Why now? Dylan was_ just _cleared to go traveling again after the cancer scare and now we might lose Jasmine and Nicolas, and we _definitely _lost their new baby… damn it…"

The doctor's eyes widened and he reached out, placing a hand on Jett's shoulder.

"I can't say anything that'll make this blow feel any better because I don't know you personally, but…" he paused, letting out a sigh. "Let me say this. I am married to a beautiful woman by the name of Gina. We're open to different… things, our daughter being the main reason behind this. She's straight, you say, as well but she has a gay best friend who I love dearly, as my son of course. He's respectful and hilarious, actually. Just to make my daughter uncomfortable and make my wife laugh he flirted with me… I almost punched him because it was so… authentic like. And before you say anything, he has a boyfriend. I've met the guy. But now, back to the topic. You're husband seems like a wonderful man and I've seen your son. He's adorable and seems to have a good head on his shoulders. Take solace in the fact that your family loves you. They'll be there for you and you have to be there for them. Now, my speech, my very weird speech, is over. Go back to your family. You can stay here to keep an eye on your family but be careful. Too much disaster can make the brain shut down. Figerativleyish, of course."

"Is... is that a word?" Jett said weakly, gratitude and amusement and exhaustion sneaking up on him.

The doctor grinned and patted his shoulder before turning to leave.

"Keep your hope up. Life without hope is depressing."

Jett watched the doctor leave, gratitude and exhaustion swirling in his limbs. He really was starting to believe humanity was going to be okay. He bit his bottom lip, turning around. He didn't want to tell Allistor. He was already stressed out enough as it was. First Dylan, then Nicolas and Jasmine, and he just met Francis and Allistor didn't really like people that much.

Sighing, Jett forced himself to start walking. He had to do this, as much as he hated it. Rubbing his neck, he headed down the corridor. He hoped Allistor was going to take the news as well as he could.

(Skippy)

Arthur couldn't believe Francis was here. His hair was pulled away from his face and he was laughing as Peter ran in circles around him, ignoring his father's worried _'be careful!' _Arthur's lips curled into smile as he met Allistor's worried pale green eyes. He stood up and carefully walked over to his uncle, pausing so Peter could dash past him and try to tackle Francis.

"Hey Iggy, how're you holding up?"

Arthur scowled slightly at the nickname but settled next to one of his favorite uncles, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Pretty good, actually. Watching Francis play with Peter is calming for some reason. How's Jett?"

Allistor shifted so he could loosely wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"He is playing well with him, isn't he?"

Arthur smiled, biting his lip to keep a laugh back when Francis was tackled to the ground by Peter, who then proceeded to sit on him, giggling like the seven-year old he was.

"You didn't answer my question about Jett. How's he?"

Allistor let out a weary sigh. "He seems fine but he can't fool me after years of marriage. He's tired and the news is weighing pretty heavily on him."

Arthur nodded. Jett was a strong guy, fearless, and he was also emotionally strong. When Allistor was freaking out, his temper flaring and his worries getting the best of him Jett was the calm one, always thinking clearly, always calming his husband down and keeping his family afloat. And he was a great uncle, even though he got along better with Alfred. They liked to wrestle a lot.

For a little while longer Arthur and Allistor watched Peter and Francis play. Watching Francis play with his cousin made something in Arthur's mind start to think. Was he forgetting something? It felt like it and why did he think about it when looking at Francis with Peter.

… Shit, that doll was probably wailing at home. Well, fuck, it was going to have to wait and his teacher would understand… Right?

Sighing, Arthur sat up, letting his uncle's arm slip from his shoulders. He was tired and as much as he wanted to use Francis as a pillow right now, he curled up in his chair, resting his head on his knees. He about closed his eyes when Jett's voice rang out, clear and… tired.

He looked over at his uncles and frowned. Jett seemed… exhausted and weak. Peter hopped up and ran over to his father, hugging him around the waist. Arthur smiled weakly but frowned when he caught Allistor's wide eyes.

"Jett, what's-"

"Come with me. I want to talk to you. Something about work."

Even Arthur could tell that was a lie. He watched closely as Allistor stood up, took Jett's arm, and gently pushed Peter toward Francis.

They walked away, heads bowed together, whispering.

"Arthur, what was that?" Francis' voice was laced with worry as he let Peter crawl into his lap and start messing with his hair.

"I've… no idea whatsoever."

(Le Skip)

Allistor crossed his arms when the stopped by a vending machine that sold pop.

"Tell me what this is about, now."

Jett sucked in a long breath. "You remember when Jasmine called all excited this morning?" Allistor nodded. "Well… I told you they were talking about having another baby and it turns out… Jasmine was pregnant, legit pregnant. She lost the baby in the car accident."

Allistor's body froze up. He felt paralyzed, shocked into a daze. His sister-in-law was pregnant and had lost the baby… She… She… Tears started to prick at his eyes. She was still in the condition to have children so that wasn't a big shock but… This news would crush her, and Alfred had always wanted another sibling, someone to take under his wing, someone to be the hero for…

Warm arms enveloped Allistor and he buried his face in the crook of Jett's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. Why? First the cancer scare, the car accident, and now losing the baby… Add all those things to the fact that Nicolas and Jasmine could die any second now… Allistor hated the tear that escaped and slid down his cheek, but he was tired. When Dylan had been cleared he thought that they could relax, could unwind, could actually sleep worry free.

"Damn it…" he whispered weakly.

Jett tightened his hold and buried his nose in auburn hair.

"I know…"

Allistor let out a weak sigh and pressed himself closer to Jett, trying to steal his heat and at the same time reassure himself that someone was still there, that his husband, his emotional rock, was there.

"This is going to crush Alfred and Arthur."

Jett just nodded, using his hand to rub at Allistor's back.

"You're never driving again," Allistor suddenly snapped. "I refuse to let you drive or ride on something that is driven. I will not lose you to some fucking car accident. Fuck that fucking idea. It's fucking stupid. Fuck cars."

Jett just smiled into auburn hair. Allistor could be such a drama queen.

"I'm serious. I know how cars work. Nicolas made sure to teach me. I'll rip all the fucking cables out of your car and then you'll be walking. Fuck. Cars."

The smile melted off of Jett's face. His drama queen could be hella scary, though. Especially when he was serious.

(Time Skip~ Kirkland Home)

Allistor watched Francis sharply as he gently laid Peter on the couch. Slowly, Francis was getting on his good side. Peter loved him and was comfortable enough with him to fall asleep on him. Allistor didn't try to stop the small smile that spread on his face as Francis kissed his forehead and brushed his hand through Peter's soft blonde hair. He was okay… _I guess, _Allistor murmured inwardly.

Arthur watched his uncle out of the corner of his eye then turned to Alfred, who was practically sleeping on Matthew's shoulder while standing up. He walked towards the kitchen, where he grabbed a glass of water. A few moments later, Francis walked into the room. He went straight for Arthur and he froze.

Arthur hadn't been able to think while freaking out about his parents, but now… He was supposed to go on a date with Francis _tomorrow _and he had been there when he had flipped out, held him close when he was going to cry, and he had wormed his way onto his uncle's good side, which was almost impossible to do when he _just _met you.

Francis stopped in front of him and gently took the glass of water out of his hands, setting it off to the side. He reached out, gently running his fingers over Arthur's cheek.

"How're you holding up, Mon Cher?"

Arthur didn't want to admit how nice the feel of Francis' fingers felt, but… He leaned into the touch, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Not very well… Allistor seems as if he wants to tell us something but is very, very reluctant… I don't know-"

Arthur's eyes shot open when he felt Francis pull him into a tight hug. The soft scent of freshly cooked bread and musk made his heart thump erratically, the tight embrace he was in made tears spring to his eyes, and he let out a muffled sob, suddenly clinging to Francis.

Arthur didn't easily admit he was in pain; he would rather suffer alone than tell anyone he was weak or make anyone worry. So… why did he feel so _safe _when Francis held him? Why did he like the way Francis held him tightly against his strong chest? Why was he letting tears slide down his cheeks and onto Francis' shirt? Why was he pressing himself closer? Why wasn't he worried about showing his vulnerable side? Why was he so grateful for the soft French words that were being whispered in his ear when he couldn't even understand them? Why… Why… Why... Why was he crying on Francis' shoulder when he told himself over and over again that he couldn't afford the emotional trauma of falling for the Frenchman?

He only had one answer and it scared the absolute hell out of him- He loved Francis. It was fast and sudden and it hurt to realize the truth, but he did. He liked the way his hair fell in his face, his soft scent, his strong, graceful features, his laugh, his smile, his blue eyes, and the way he cared. His favorite thing about Francis was how wonderful he was with children. He… He loved Francis and it was scary and fascinating, horrible and wonderful, great and imperfect, the best feeling in the world and yet earth-shattering at the same time. Wasn't the only reason he was going on a date with Francis because he had to agree so he could force Matthew and Alfred on a date?

The gentle shuffling of Francis' body propelled Arthur back into the conscious world. He realized that his tears had come faster and that Francis had hugged him as tightly as he could and it… it felt nice. Squeezing his eyes shut again, he laid his head on Francis' somewhat damp shoulder.

"Mon Cher-"

"Arthur! I need to tell you and your brother something!" Allistor's voice rang through the kitchen.

Gently Francis pulled away from Arthur which caused a pang of loss to radiate throughout Arthur's chest which he pointedly ignored. Francis seemed to hesitate before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Arthur's forehead.

"Mon Cher, if you need anything do not hesitate to call me. I'll always be there."

Arthur's eyes widened in shock as Francis pulled back and headed into the sitting room. Hurrying after him, Arthur shivered. _Don't read too much into that. He's only being nice… But I do think talking to him might be an acceptable option if I need it…_

They entered the sitting room to find Allistor shuffling his feet, while Matthew was zipping up his coat but he looked up when they entered.

"Hey big brother, I was just heading home. Mom called and she said to tell you to get your ass home to." Matthew crossed the room and placed a quick kiss to Alfred's lips then trotted away. Francis let out a sigh and turned to Arthur.

"Call me if you need anything." He walked after Matthew, frowning as if something troubled him deeply.

After hearing the door slam, Allistor took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Your mom was pregnant. The doctors couldn't save the baby and your parents aren't in the clear yet."

Silence. Complete, utter silence.

Until, "Mom was… pregnant?"

Arthur felt as if he had been sucker punched in the gut and he clutched at his stomach, stumbling over to the nearest seating option. Alfred looked as if he had been stabbed as he wrung his hands.

It… wasn't… possible. It couldn't be possible. It… it _was _possible. He mom hadn't gone through menopause yet and as far as he guessed, his parents still did the nasty, but… He felt more tears prick at his eyes and he hugged his stomach. Allistor flinched but made no move to embrace either boy. He knew Kirkland genes- If he tried to touch them they would lash out at him and try to hurt him, then feel guilty about it later.

(Time Skip~ Francis and Matthew's home)

Francis let himself into his house. He stumbled inside, running a hand through his hair. At least he was still in one piece, he had been sure Arthur was going to kill him when he had hugged him. Matthew walked past him letting out a weak sigh.

"My first date went so well," he muttered sarcastically. "My boyfriend's parents get in a car accident… At least I got to meet his family… Allistor and Jett seem nice and Peter is adorable, like really adorable."

Francis smiled weakly in agreement. The little blonde boy had been hyper and adorable and just all around amazing. He let out a sigh, and just as he was about to take off his jacket and hit the floor groaning, a shrill scream echoed throughout the house.

Matthew froze while Francis sprang into action, sprinting toward the scream. He skidded into the kitchen to see his father slam his mother into the counter. He saw red and he grabbed the nearest thing- a plate- just as Matthew ran into the room. Francis ran at his father and slammed the plate into his head, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from his mom. His father winced then turned to look at him.

"Who the fuck do you-"

Francis slammed his fist into his face, sending the man stumbling back. He didn't wait for him to recover as he lunged forward and placed a well-aimed kick at his knee, sending the ass to the ground. Francis loomed over him, a sneer on his face as Matthew sprinted over to their mom.

"What the _fuck _were you doing here? What the fuck were you doing to my mom?" Francis snarled.

His father sneered. "She was my wife, she gave birth to my two sons, I can see her if I-"

Francis slammed his foot into his 'father's' side and smiled viciously as he curled in a ball of pain.

"I fucking told you to stay away from my mom and my brother. I thought beating on me was enough. Well, I was wrong. If you ever go near them again, I will find the heaviest fucking thing near me and beat you with it 'till you're dead." Francis stepped back, putting himself in front of his mother and brother. "I quit, by the way. I don't want to work with you, you ass."

His father pushed himself to his feet. He glared at Francis and before he could think about trying something, Francis reached over and curled his fingers around the handle of the butcher knife his mom always kept near the counter.

"Try it," Francis snapped. "I won't hesitate. I will stab you in the chest. It's called self-defense."

His father growled and walked to the doorway.

Speaking in English, which shocked Francis, his father left them with these words. "Whatever. I haven't got what I want. I'll be back."

Francis watched his father leave the spun to face his mother, letting the knife clatter to the ground. He cupped her face in his hands.

"Mom, are you-"

"I'm fine," she breathed. "Th-thanks, sweetie." She pulled Francis into a tight hug then grabbed Matthew and pulled him into the hug.

"I'm getting restraining orders for us."

Francis felt relief sweep through him and he nodded furiously. "I'd like that."

He held his mother and his brother closely. Life would get better as soon as that fucking ass was out his family's life forever.

(Skip~ Hospital)

Jett pressed his hand to his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting.

_Okay guys. Review, favorite, follow.  
And… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS._

_*hides*  
I also dont know how long this one is soo... yeah, sorry if it's short, you're welcome if it's a bit longer than normal, and 'eh, I updated' if it's normal... :P_


	10. Chapter 8: Prom

Chapter 8:

(Two Months Later)

"You look simply dashing in a tux, Arthur," Allistor said, leaning on the door frame.

Arthur rolled his eyes, straightening the tux jacket nervously. Why would Allistor say something like that at a time like this? He let out a sigh and turned to face his uncle, who was scanning over a piece of paper that probably had some information about the adoption process he and Jett were considering.

"Are you sure you want another kid?" Arthur questioned, smoothing the fabric of his tux.

Allistor smiled drily, as if he found something ironically funny. "Jett wants a girl."

Arthur blinked in confusion and cocked an eyebrow.

"I keep telling him if we do adopt another child I want another boy. A girl would just make me a murderer." At Arthur's surprised look, Allistor bared his teeth in a feral smile. "If any boy would go near her, I'd rip them to shreds."

Arthur shook his head, even though he knew his uncle was dead serious. He turned back to the mirror and felt his nerves sky-rocket. He really wished his parents could be here right now. He clenched his fingers and spun to face Allistor.

"How do I look?" he asked.

Allistor looked up from the paper and studied his nephew. Arthur had tried to tame his normally messy hair- it was combed and styled as well as possible. It was still shaggy and accentuated his eyes. His tux fit him nicely even though he looked slightly uncomfortable in it. Pursing his lips, Allistor turned on his heel and marched in Arthur's parents room which was slightly messy with boxes littered around it. He went straight to Jasmine's half packed up make-up desk and picked up the black eyeliner. He marched back into Arthur's room and advanced on him with the eyeliner.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Arthur snapped, backing away.

"Eyeliner will bring out your eyes."

"Why the fucking hell do I need to wear eyeliner?!"

"Because I want you to."

"Fuck off."

"What did you say?"

"… Nothing."

"I thought so."

Arthur flinched when he hit the wall, his eyes flickering around trying to find a way to escape. His uncle advanced on him, his pale eyes glittering with what Arthur envisioned as evil intent. He tried to get away but Allistor pinned him to the wall.

"Close your eyes. Now."

Knowing he wouldn't be able to win in a fight with his uncle, Arthur reluctantly closed his eyes. The eyeliner pencil slid over his eyelid easily but Arthur still winced. He couldn't believe he was actually letting his uncle put eyeliner on him. The pencil slid across his bottom eyelid and Arthur sighed in relief, keeping himself upright by hanging onto the wall. Allistor stood back and smiled as if he had just won the lottery.

"Perfect. Now get your ass downstairs and don't you _dare _touch that eyeliner." Allistor watched Arthur leave the room and sank onto the bed. He smiled tenderly and let his eyes wander the room. He loved his family no matter how mercilessly he teased them. He felt a chuckle bubble up his throat and he couldn't stop the tears that sprung to his eyes. They trickled over his cheeks even though he knew they were unwarranted.

Jasmine and Nicolas had come out of it alive. They had spent the last month and a half recovering and to celebrate their recoveries they were going to go on a cruise for a year. They were going to bring their kids but Arthur and Alfred wanted to stay home. Allistor and Jett were going to move in for a year with Peter to watch them and the reason Arthur was so dressed up was simple.

It was prom. And he was going to prom with Francis Bonnefoy.

Allistor felt a sadistic smile spread across his lips. He still chuckled evilly when he thought about the time Francis brought Arthur back late from a date while Jasmine and Nicolas were still in the hospital.

~Half a Month Ago~

Allistor kissed Peter's forehead and quietly tiptoed to the door, flicking the light off as he went. He shut the door and jogged down the stairs, entering the sitting room to find Jett snuggling into the couch, biting the corner of a pillow. He had been watching a scary movie so it didn't really surprise Allistor all that much.

Allistor glanced at the clock and frowned. Arthur should've been back by now, right? Allistor sighed and went to go check the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, twisted it, and opened the door.

"… You look like you're raping his mouth, Francis." Allistor smirked as Arthur and Francis leapt away from each other. He held back a snicker as he spotted a little dribble of saliva on Arthur's chin.

Francis chuckled nervously and rubbed at his arm; Arthur blushed a furious crimson and wiped the saliva off of his chin quickly. Allistor snickered, placing his hands on his hips.

"I take it the date went well?" He asked.

Francis grinned and nodded while Arthur hid behind his bangs.

"Yes it did monsieur. I plan on taking him on another, if he wants to."

Allistor studied Arthur's posture, deciding that Arthur was very embarrassed and smiled softly, remembering the way he had been when Jett had met his father.

"I'm sure he'd love to," Allistor assured.

Arthur peeked from behind his bangs and offered Allistor a small smile, as if saying he had lots to talk about.

Allistor motioned for Arthur to go inside which he did after giving Francis a fleeting kiss to the cheek. Francis' eyes trailed after Arthur which made Allistor smile inwardly.

Young love _he thought fondly. Turning to Francis, Allistor crossed his arms._

"You really like him, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. He's… I don't what about him draws me in. I think his temper is endearing, he's adorable, and… He cares." Francis frowned. "I don't know if that makes sense but…"

"It does. When I was younger I had no idea what about my husband made me love him. Later I realized he could put up with my temper and loved my family just as much as I love them. Later on in life, you'll realize why you like my nephew so much." Allistor held back the grin at the faint blush that appeared on Francis' cheeks. "Just remember, if you hurt him I will kill you."

Francis smiled in understanding. "of course, I wouldn't expect anything less."

"And if you ever bring him back from a date after you said you'd be back again you'll be dealing with a pissed off Jett. I've only ever seen Jett pissed off twice and it was scary. Also, if I find out you and Arthur have sex without protection I will rip your penis off and shove it up your ass."

Francis paled. "O-okay, monsieur."

Allistor uncrossed his arms and went to go inside. "Goodbye Francis. Call him tomorrow."

~Present~

Arthur stopped at the bottom of the stairs and tugged at his jacket once again. He was very, very nervous. Francis was going to be here any second now and Arthur was starting to have second thoughts.

He walked into the kitchen, heading for the sink. He poured himself a glass of water and siped at it, hoping it would calm him down at least a little. Footsteps neared the kicthen and Arthur looked up, smiling weakly when he saw Jett.

"Hey, kid. Ready for prom?" He asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Not really. I'm... really nervous. What if he doesn't show up or what if he ditches me and goes with someone else! I'm not the nicest looking person, nor do I have the greatest personality, I'm not even-"

Jett walked over and placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "You're a lot like Allistor. When we first started dating he didn't know why I liked him. Francis sees things in you that you don't and those things attract him."

Arthur looked down at the floor. "What things?"

Jett sighed at the bitter tone in his nephew's voice. He and Allistor were way too much alike. He squeezed Arthur's shoulders gently.

"You can be funny. You're protective. You're caring. You're compassionate at times. You're intelligent. Sometimes it's the traits we don't know we have that bring us the one person we'll love forever because they love us when we can't love ourselves."

Arthur's eyes widened and he snapped his gaze up to his uncle, who's hazel-green eyes sparkled with life and warmth. Tears pricked his eyes and he hugged his uncle.

"Thanks... I... I needed that." Arthur felt Jett wrap his arms around him in a comforting hug.

"No problem, bud." They broke the hug. "Now! Get your ass in the sitting room and wait for Francis. Remember, I want to talk to him before you guys leave, okay?"

Arthur nodded and smiled weakly. "Don't scare him too much." He left the kicthen, leaving Jett standing by the sink. Jett grinned and turned to the stairs. Might as well go bug Allistor while they waited. Peter had gone to bed a little while ago. Moving had tired them all out.

(Divider)

Francis grinned at himself in the mirror. He was estatic and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet while Matthew and his mother tried to style his hair. His mother's soft caramel colored hair tickled his cheek and smelled of cinnamon, her gentle fingers combing through his hair while Matthew frowned and tried to position it right. Apparently, they didn't want to pull it back but didn't just want to leave it down.

His mother let out a annoyed huff of air. "Your hair is unmanagable,

dēls*."

Francis grinned at his mother's slip. She was originally from Latvia but had moved to the United States when she was 10. She was fluent in both English and Latvian and knew a little French. She had taught her sons the Latvian language and even had her ex-husband teach them French. Francis preferred French, but loved both languages.

"Why don't we just curl it?" Matthew suggested.

"

Varbūt*, but... How about we take the hair closest to his face and pull it back so it looks like... Hm, no he looks to much like a woman then." She frowned, her soft eyes narrowing. "Maybe we should just let it han normally."

"But mom-"

"No, Mattie, let's leave it down. I don't think we'll be able to make it look fantastic. His hair is just too unmanagable."

Matthew pouted but stood back, allowing their mother to run her fingers through Francis' hair and smooth it out.

"You do look stunning though, dēls." His mother stepped away to admire her son who was completely decked out in a tuxedo. He had allowed her to apply a little eye shadow to bring out his eyes and his rose and babysbreath corsage was tucked neatly in his breast pocket.

"It's about time you were off," she said warmly.

Francis glanced at the time and was shocked to find she was right. He leapt from his seat and hurried to the door with Matthew on his heels. They reached the front door and Francis was just about to leave when his mother came sprinting into the room, a smug smile on her lips. Matthew paled as he plucked his brother's car keys from the key holder and handed them to Francis.

"Just in case." His mother handed him a package and Francis was immediately on guard.

He took it and studied it, a small blush dusting his cheeks as he looked up at his mom, his blue eyes scandalized.

"This is a condom."

His mother just nodded.

"Mom, I don't think Arthur wants to have sex yet. We haven't even really talked about our relationship. We've gone on dates and all, but we haven't officialy-"

"That's what prom is for, dear. Have fun and only use it if nessacary."

The corner of Francis' lips pulled up into a weak, unsure smile as he opened the door. Matthew and their mother waved and slammed the door as soon as he was outside. Francis toook a deep, steadying breath and walked to his car. He slid inside and started it. He studied the package then tossed it in the glove department, shutting it with a snap.

He and Arthur weren't even officialy boyfriends so right now sex wasn't even an option... No matter how attractive Arthur was.

(Divide)

Francis took a moment to straighten his tux jacket then sucked in a deep breath and knocked on Arthur's door. After a few moments, the door opened revealing a tall man who he knew as Jett, Arthur's uncle.

"Hello mon-"

"I've told you to call me Jett." Jett grinned and stood aside. "Come in."

Francis smiled warmly and stepped inside, nervously tapping his fingers on his thigh. He followed Jett into the sitting room and sat down at the man's prompting.

"Before we let you take Arthur to prom, there are a few things we want to discuss with you, the main one being sex." Jett settled in a chair across from Francis. "If you two _do _have sex, use protection, please. It's for both of your safety. The latest you can be out with Arthur is 2 a.m since it's prom. No drinking, no drugs. And," Jett's eyes hardened. "If you do _anything _that Arthur doesn't want to, I'll kill you and bury your body underneath the septic tank. Nobody ever looks there."

Francis gulped and waved a hand airily. "I wouldn't dream of doing that. And we're not serious enough for sex yet... And even if we do... My mother took care of the protection."

Jett paused for a moment before chuckling at the look on Francis' face. "Alright then! Now that that's over, why don't I go get Arthur, hm?"

Francis sat straight in his seat until Jett disappeared out the door. He sagged and rubbed a hand across his face. Arthur's family could be seriously scary at times. A few minutes later hesitant footsteps alerted Francis to someone's arrival and assuming it was Arthur, he stood up and smoothed his jacket, smiling in a way that was both nervous yet confident.

Arthur apeared in the doorway with Allistor and Jett not far behind. They watched silently with smiles on their faces.

Francis was... speechless. Arthur was normally stunning even in his geeky sweater vests but now... He was utterly breathtaking. His hair was still messy but it was styled nicely, his tux fit him snuggly and his eyes were very, very prominent. They seemed to glow a soft grassy green.

"Hey." Arthur's voice was soft, small.

Smiling at Arthur's cuteness, Francis' walked forward and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Bonjour."

Arthur's cheeks flamed red and even though he was obviously embarrassed, he let Francis take his hand. Allistor smiled, a feral glint in his eyes which scared Francis though he was determined not to show it.

"Have him back before-"

"I already told him, love. Stop fretting." Jett pulled Allistor into his arms and kissed his temple. "Francis is responsible."

Francis held back a snort and gently tugged Arthur towards the exit.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back in one piece."

(Le Time Skip)

Arthur sipped at his punch, watching Francis nibble at a cookie contently. He felt bad that he was keeping Francis from dancing but it just wasn't his thing. Nor was prom. It was too loud and there was too many people for him to feel comfortable. It was loud with current music Arthur either loved or despised, the dance floor was crowded, there was lots of decorations, and for any girl out there it was a dream prom. Sighing, he set his drink down and turned to Francis who was reaching for another cookie.

He really was a good guy no matter how utterly annoying he could be. Francis looked up, sensing Arthur's gaze and smiled playfully. He straightened up and closed the meager distance between them.

"Mon Cher, are you alright? You look slightly sick."

"I'm just not comfortable in these situations."

"Then... Why'd you agree to come with me? If you had told me this before I woud've planned a nice night in... We still would've danced though." Francis frowned and cupped Arthur's face in his hands.

"You... I said yes because you asked me to _prom. _That's a big thing for a relationship, Francis."

Francis sighed, and touched their foreheads together. "What's even bigger for a relationship is telling the truth. If you had told me this would make you uncomfortable I would've understood and took you somewhere more private to have alone time. Prom is merely a dance, Mon Cher."

Arthur blinked up at Francis with large green eyes. Sincerity sparkled in the soft blue and Arthur could tell he was telling the truth. No one ever looked that sincere when lying... Right?

"You're sure...?"

Francis chuckled softly and brushed his thumb over Arthur's cheek. "Positive. Do you want to leave?"

Arthur hesitated and looked out at the dance floor. He didn't like the mass of people but... Maybe one dance in front of the school with Francis would be okay. Even if Roderich and Gilbert would see and tell _everyone_...

"U-um... One dance and th-then we can l-leave." Arthur averted his eyes and he felt Francis' fingers freeze for a moment in shock. He looked back up at blue and felt his breath catch. Blue eyes sparkled with warmth and something akin to love... Maybe affection.

"Mon Cher..." Francis smiled and dropped his hands, leaving Arthur a little disappointed until Francis took his hand and led him out to the dance floor. As they walked the song morphed into something slower and more romantic which made Arthur blush. _Of course... Instead of something that involves less touching, a romantic song plays and it's slow. I'm going to make a fool of myself._

They stopped on the dance floor, not exactly in the middle but not right at the edge either. Francis placed both hands on Arthur's hips and pulled him closer, Arthur hesitantly wrapping his arms around his neck. Francis smiled down at the object of his affections whom he desperately wanted to call 'boyfriend' and pressed their foreheads together, starting to sway to the music.

Arthur breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down so that he could at least _try _to dance but soon figured out it wasn't going to help that much. Francis' cologne was too intoxicating. Letting out a soft sigh, he smiled when Francis moved his hands from his hips and encircled his waist gently. He didn't know why but he felt safe and protected in his arms. On a stroke of confidence, Arthur raised his hand and gently ran his fingers through honey blonde locks, closing his eyes and smiling when Francis hugged his waist tighter.

Francis stepped back and added a little twirl to their swaying and chuckled softly when he felt pressure on his feet. Apparently Arthur couldn't dance. How cute.

They danced along with the music, unaware of the pair of disgusted eyes that followed their every move.

The song ended and Francis couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled out of his mouth. Arthur was blushing a furious crimson and was hiding his face in Francis' chest. Arthur couldn't dance at all and he had stepped on Fracnis' feet more times than either of them could count. Using his index finger, he took hold of Arthur's chin and tipped his face up so their eyes locked.

"Mon Cher, it was adorable. I like the fact you can't dance." Arthur's blush worsened and he was busy spluttering so he didn't notice Francis lean forward. Francis pressed his lips against Arthur's, affectively cutting him off.

Arthur tensed for a moment, shock flickering through his system. After his moment of shock, he pressed back. Francis gently cupped the back of Arthur's neck and pulled him closer while Arthur rested his hands on his chest, curling his fingers in the fabric of Francis' jacket. The warmth of Francis' lips sent a soft fluttery feeling through Arthur's chest and he tried to press closer when Francis' lips parted and his tongue poked out and swept along Arthur's bottom lip. Hesitantly, Arthur parted his lips and he shivered when Francis' tongue pushed inside his mouth, gently, sweetly mapping out the area. Faintly, through the haze of pleasure, Arthur registered the soft taste of cookie and something without name which he merely dubbed Francis. Gaining confidence, Arthur gently sucked at the invading muscle and almost smiled when he felt Francis' small groan. When the need for air became too great, they broke apart.

"Mon Cher... Follow me." Francis took Arthur's hand and manuevered them off the dance floor and out of the building. They stood in the parking lot and Francis cupped Arthur's face in his hands and smiled warmly down at him. "I have a question."

Arthur nodded, absent-mindedly leaning into the gentle touch.

"We've been going on multiple dates the last two months and... Do I have permission to officially call you my boyfriend?"

Arthur's eyes widened as he realized what Francis was asking. Instead of verbally answering, he rocked onto his tip-toes and pressed his lips to Francis' firmly, twining his fingers in honey blonde hair. Arms circled his waist and drew him closer. Arthur let Francis explore his mouth once again before being lured into hesitantly exploring the other's mouth. They broke apart and Francis chuckled breathlessly.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

Arthur smiled and settled flat on his feet, leaning into Francis and hugging him close. Francis wrapped his arms around him and held him close, pressing his cheek against Arthur's head and inhaling deeply.

"Mon Cher... It's only 10... Would you like to go for a walk?"

Arthur hastily agreed after placing a quick kiss to Francis' cheek. They threaded their fingers and started to walk. They walked through the parking lot and Francis insisted upon stopping by the car to pick up a flashlight. Arthur smiled softly, feeling happier than he had in a long, long time.

(Divide)

"SHUT THIS FUCKING THING UP." Allistor's voice thundered through the house. Thankfully Peter had woken up not too long ago and was curled up in Jett's lap while Alfred was lounging on the floor, watching TV. He stormed into the room, brandishing a crying plastic doll. "WHY WON'T IT SHUT UP?"

Jett rolled his eyes and slid Peter off of his lap, helping him settle next to Alfred. He stood and walked over to his husband, taking the plastic doll Arthur had actually warned them about.

"Did you try feeding it?" He asked.

Allistor nodded stiffly. "Changed it too."

"Did you try putting it to sleep?"

Allistor gave Jett a look that questioned his intelligence. "Of course I did. I did all three fucking things and it still won't shut the hell up."

Jett cradled the doll in his arms. "Maybe it knows when it's actually being cuddled."

Allistor sneered. _Seriously... How did this man turn out to be such a great father? _After a moment or two of being in Jett's arms, the wailing stopped and before Jett could say 'I told you so' Allistor scowled and pushed past him.

"Bloody twit."

Jett chuckled warmly and went to go put the doll somewhere.

Alfred looked away from the TV when he heard his uncle collapse on the couch. "What's up?"

"I'm terrible with babies, that's what."

"But daddy, you're great with me!" Peter piped up.

Allistor's lips curled upward and he opened his arms which Peter immediately crawled into. Allistor was glad his son still liked cuddling; he wasn't ready for the time when Peter was going to vehemently insist upon no cuddling or showing of affection.

"I guess I am." Allistor settled further into the couch, glaring when Jett walked back in and sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around both Peter and Allistor, drawing into his arms. _Damn him and his strength... I want to be pissed at him. _It was a losing battle from the beginning. His lips set in a fierce frown he situated himself in Jett's lap, holding Peter close.

"I wonder what Arthur and Francis are doing," Alfred suddenly cut in.

"Oh probably making out or molesting each other."

Allistor tensed and hastily covered his son's ears. "Jett! Not in front Peter!"

"It wasn't even that-"

"_Not _in front of Peter."

Jett rolled his eyes and Alfred smirked. _My family can be so crazy at times. _

(Divide)

Francis pulled into his father's cafe, extremely grateful the asshole wasn't around. He parked and helped Arthur out of his car, leading him up to the entrance. He unlocked the door, letting Arthur slip inside as he followed closely behind. He relocked the door and unarmed and rearmed the alarm. He flipped on the lights and turned to look at Arthur, who was slipping his jacket off of his form. He held it close to his chest, looking at the place in wonder.

"It's so... cozy," he murmured, his voice awestruck.

Francis walked over to him, hugging him close. He had never really looked at the cafe closely before, he had always been too engrossed with yelling at his father and trying to serve the customers well.

The cafe wasn't large but it wasn't small either. The walls were painted a soft yet bright yellow, the hard wood floors were a pale sand-like color, the tables and chairs were made of a slightly darker wood and were nice and well made. The counter was made of the same wood as the floor and the countertop was white marble. The large windows were accompianed by sheer white curtains and the walls were decorated with paintings- paintings of flowers, beautiful scenery, and a couple pictures of when he and Matthew were younger. Normally people thought that Francis' father had done the decorating and they were wrong. Francis and his mother had completely renovated the place even though his parents were divorced.

"It is, isn't?" Francis murmured, resting his chin on Arthur's shoulder. "My mother and I decorated it."

"Wow... She has good taste."

"I helped," Francis said, his voice teasingly offended.

"I'm sure she vetoed much of what you suggested."

"Actually, she liked a lot of it. I'm the one who picked out the paint."

Arthur smiled and turned around in Francis' arms, looking up into his eyes. "I want to meet her. You've already met most of my family."

"My mom would love to meet you." Francis pulled away and turned in a slow circle. "Take a seat at the counter. Let's see if I can whip something up."

Francis lead Arthur to the counter then slipped behind it after tossing both of their jackets over a chair. Busying himself finding ingredients and nessecary items for cooking, Francis debated whether to make cupcakes, scones, or actual food.

Back at the counter, Arthur had slid off the chair and went to investigate the wall hangings.

"Cher, what do you want to eat? Actual food, or cupcakes? I also have that right stuff for scones!"

"Uh... I'll take scones!" Arthur called back. He reached out and gently ran his hand over a picture of a blue Cymbidium Orchid. He glanced around at the multiple paintings and a few odd ones caught his eye. He walked over to them, his eyes eidening in shock when he realized what they were. They were pictures, pictures of Francis and Matthew when they were younger. He raised his hand and let it hover in front of the picture, wanting to touch it but afraid to do so.

Matthew looked around five years old which would've made Francis six. They were adorable, running around in swim shorts and T-shirts that were blue and green. Matthew seemed to love yet fear the ocean water while Francis was practically rolling around in it.

"I was adorable, no?"

Arthur jumped three feet in the air and whirled around, his hand flying to his heart which was palpitating in his chest. Francis tried to hide his growing amusement but lost it when Arthur darted forward and punched his arm.

"That was fucking terrifying!" he snarled.

Francis chuckled, grabbing Arthur's wrist when he went to punch him again. "Mon Cher, I'm sorry, I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

Arthur continued to glare at Francis but didn't try to yank away his wrist. "That was terrifying."

Francis chuckled and pulled him close, using his wrist. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and grinned down at him playfully. "I'm sorry, amour."

Arthur let out a heavy sigh and wrapped his arms around Francis' neck. "You should be."

"As I was saying, I was adorable, no?"

Arthur chuckled. "You're still adorable, just taller."

"No, I'm not adorable anymore, I'm sexy." Francis pouted, tightening his hold on Arthur's waist.

"No you're not. You're adorable."

"No, I'm sexy."

"Whatever you say."

Francis' pout worsened. Shaking his head at the childish behavior Francis was showing, Arthur stood on his tip-toes, looking into blue eyes. "Stop pouting."

"Make me."

"Really, stop."

"I said, 'make me.'"

"I'll win."

"You're stalling."

"Stop pouting."

"Make. Me."

"Really."

"Make~. Me~."

"Stop it."

"No~."

"Really, because I _can _and _will _make you stop."

"Then make me stop."

"You're ticklish, right?"

"All my ticklish spots are covered."

"... Fine, you leave me no choice."

"You still haven't made me stop pouting."

"Stop pouting, now."

Francis opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when Arthur meshed their lips together. After a few long moments of serious kissing, Arthur pulled away.

"I need to start pouting more often," Francis said, his voice heavily laced with amusement.

"Fuck you, Francis."

"Anytime, mon amour~"

"... Fuck off."

"With you~"

"... You're scones are burning."

"No they're not."

"... That's the fire alarm."

"... NO! NOT MY PRECIOUS SCONES!"

(Divide)

Hey guys. I'm tired and I don't have much to say right now except I'm giving you a heads up on a new story I'll be putting up soon. It's Ferriswheelshipping and a story I've promised a few friends. .-. She's apparently sending her Raichu and Pikachu to stalk me until it's finished. _ so I'm working on that, as well while trying to think of another fan-fic to work on. *sigh* Busy, busy... Oh, and I'm working on a collab story so add that to mah list. .-. Thanks for all the feedback/reviews/support on this story.

AND I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT. AT LEAST IT WASN'T A YEAR OR SOMETHING CRAZY LIKE THAT. D:

And now... drop a review for Francis and Arthur's bickering? Or just drop a review period? And guys? Thanks for reading!

[Pssssssssssst! I wrote this on word pad so spelling may be a BIT fucked up. Sorry. Grammar/spelling are all my and Wordpad's fault... MY BEAUTIFUL MICROSOFT WORD DIED. IT USED TO BE GREAT. THANKS DAD. YOU EFFED IT UP... BUT I STILL LOVE HIM... EVEN IF HE MESSED UP MY WORD PROCESSOR. NOW I NEED TO FIND A FREE ONE THAT DOESN'T FUCK UP MY COMPUTER. _]

AND THEN DECIDES TO NOT INCLUDE MY ITALICS. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT


	11. Update

Hey guys, no new chapter up YET. I just wanted to apologize for the uber long wait and I truly love you guys so much for sticking with this story and... I just wanted to tell you guys a couple things.

First: I'll be working on a new chapter for this thing as I go along.

Second: I have a FictionPress account if any of you wanna check me out there. My username is allisfairinloveandwar.

Third: I'm working on three other stories as I write this one so chapter wait will be long, hopefully not as long as my hiatus.

Fourth: ***SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION* **I have an account on a website called MissLiterati and one of my stories I'm working on is on there. The username is the same as my FictionPress one if you wanna check it out as well.

Fifth: I'm reading the Iliad. AND OH MY GOD, IT'S AWESOME. IT HURTS MY BRAIN TO READ IT BUT I LIKE IT. I'm actually reading it and then putting it on paper in my own words so that I can understand it better. I was given praise today by a good friend who said he could understand the Iliad when I put rephrased it. :D

Sixth: I want to get into Cambridge University over in the UK. I WANNA ACCENT! And I wanna get into a college/university with an amazing English program as well as medicine program. I wanna get my nursing degree and my English degree. Gotta love mah medicine. But FUCKING MATH. I hate math. BUT I GOT A B ON MY QUIZ, I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED. D:

Seventh: I love you guys.

Eighth: I'm working on a story which involves the internet crashing, our oil supply running out, our fuel running out, and the like. My friends and I were talking today and Trent (a really awesome friend) and I were talking about how we'd prepare ourselves. If this ever happens, I wanna be ready. So that's why I plan on getting back into the groove of Medicine. I wanna be a nurse and a writer (a world needs teachers.) Trent wants to join the FFA (Future Farmers of America [I think]).

Ninth: You guys are awesome.

Tenth: Let me know if you guys want the link to the above mentioned story. I'll get to y'all when I post it. Also... Anyone up for a new FrUk? I feel like writing a oneshot (Damn it Social Studies, stop giving me plot bunnies! _) and if you want one, leave it in the comments. :)

P.S. My candle smells great. And dishes suck balls.

Thank you all. :) I love you.


End file.
